Sin Rastro
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Natsu abrazó a Lucy y miró a Dragion desde la distancia. No dejaría que nadie volviera a quitarle a Lucy, mucho menos él mismo en Edolas.
1. Capítulo I

La historia es explicada desde el punto de vista de Lisanna y, a partir de un punto concreto dentro de la historia, Lisanna empieza a explicarnos lo que ocurre como si se lo explicara a Lucy. Esta historia, básicamente, la pensé un día en casa y decidí hacerla. También para que Lisanna se convierta en un personaje amado por todos los seguidores del NaLu.

Disfruten de la historia y comenten sus dudas, exigencias, críticas o propuestas.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío. La trama sí.

* * *

―Hoy se cumple un año desde su partida.

Hacía exactamente un año y medio desde mi regreso a Earthland. Nadie esperaba volverme a ver viva después de tanto tiempo desaparecida y encerrada en un mundo que no era el mío y con una familia que no era la mía. Todos se mostraron emocionados y felices por mi sorprendente regreso llegando a hacer una fiesta de la nada en la que gritamos y coreamos el nombre de gremio entre abrazos y risas. Allí, un año y medio atrás, conocía a la dulce maga estelar Lucy Heartfilia.

Junto a tu dulce voz y ése brillo que te caracterizaba en aquel entonces, te acercaste hasta mí y me abrazaste de manera efusiva, como si nos conociéramos desde tiempos remotos. Tu cabello dorado golpeó mi rostro y el dulce olor de tu champú embriagó mis fosas nasales, tal y como una copa de alcohol lo haría. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté del cariñoso abrazo que me concedías hasta que decidimos separarnos y presentarnos informalmente. Tu sonrisa, desde el primer momento, se presentó ante mí como la más brillante estrella en el cielo nocturno de aquella noche.

Hubo una extraña conexión entre ambas, una conexión que no había sido capaz de conseguir con Ashley ni nadie en Earthland. "Soy Lucy", habías exclamado con una eterna sonrisa en tus rosados labios mientras esperabas que te dijera mi nombre. "Yo Lisanna, la hermana de Mirajane y Elfman", había contestado sonriéndote de la manera más honesta que pude, con el corazón en la mano. Tú pareciste notarlo y, sin decir nada más, cogiste mi mano entre la tuya y me llevaste hasta una de las mesas del gremio. Allí estaban Levy, Cana y Juvia, la nueva maga elemental. De alguna u otra manera, gracias a ti había conseguido volver a retomar aquella conexión con todos mis compañeros de hermandad.

Desde aquel día, tú y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas. Cada mañana nos encontrábamos en la barra y hablábamos sobre nuestros gustos y hobbies en común. Hasta llegamos a quedar en casa de la otra para cocinar algunos postres y llevarlos al gremio al día siguiente. Habíamos vuelto, sin quererlo, a nuestra niñez y yo te lo agradecía con todo mi corazón día tras día.

―Por favor, hijos, recemos por el alma de nuestra hermana.

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta llegar a aquella fría mañana de febrero. Me encontré contigo en el gremio y volvimos a retomar nuestras dulces conversaciones en las que, de vez en cuando, también Mira-nee tenía oportunidad de unirse. Pero aquella mañana era diferente, aquella mañana sería diferente en todos los aspectos. Decidí tomar aire y coger el poco valor que necesitaba para enfrentarme a tu reacción ante la petición que tenía pensado pedirte.

Tartamudeé durante más de tres minutos, explicándote lo que quería y tenía pensado hacer. Decidí cerrar mis párpados y no mirarte a los ojos, miedosa de ver una mirada dolorida o furiosa por tu parte. Sin embargo, y al acabar de explicarte lo que había planeado hacer noches atrás, me acariciaste la cabeza y sonreíste mientras asentías con la cabeza y no dejabas de sonreír en ningún momento. "Es normal que quieras rememorar tus memorias con los chicos. Ellos fueron tus mejores amigos, ¿no?", habías dicho encogiéndote de hombros. "Yo también querría pasar tiempo con ellos si me encontrara en tu situación." Yo abrí los ojos anonadada ante tus palabras, creyendo que todo era una burda pesadilla y que de ninguna manera podías ser una persona tan bondadosa como lo eras. No obstante, y al transcurrir unos minutos de ello, me lancé contra tus brazos y te agradecí tu gesto. Tú, entre risas, negaste con la cabeza y me ofreciste acompañarte hasta la mesa para explicarles a los chicos nuestra decisión.

Durante más de dos meses estuve al lado de Team Natsu haciendo misiones, seguí hablando contigo en la barra del bar todas las mañanas que podíamos y rememoré todos los recuerdos que compartí junto a los que fueron mis mejores amigos en el pasado. Ellos, a su vez, también parecieron recordarlos entre risas y, alguna que otra vez, con cierta nostalgia. En todo aquel transcurso de tiempo, la distancia entre el cuarteto y tú se hizo demasiado palpable para todos. Dejaste de hacer misiones con Natsu, de sentarte en la misma mesa que Erza o de hablar con Gray. A partir de aquel día, empezaste a tratar a tus amigos como extraños, y nadie sabía porqué.

En silencio, y durante muchas noches, empecé a pensar que había sido yo la causante de tal distanciamiento, que yo tenía la culpa de tu sufrimiento y de la tristeza que Natsu cargaba desde hacía más de dos meses. También acompañaba a Natsu en sus incontables conversaciones sobre qué debía de hacer para que volvieras a ser la de siempre y no te alejaras de él ni de Happy otra vez. "Quiero que vuelva a estar a mi lado, Lisanna", había repetido en contadas ocasiones cuando nos encontrábamos solos y podíamos hablar con total libertad, "La echamos tanto de menos, disfrutábamos tanto de su compañía. Lisanna, tienes que ayudarme, yo no quiero volver a tener que despedirme de alguien importante para mí." Fueron tantos los intentos por nuestra parte y tantos los rechazos por la tuya que llegué a perder la cuenta de éstos. Me sentí frustrada, intimidada y burlada.

Aquella noche de abril fue la última noche en poder volver a verte, escuchar tu voz o sentir tu cuerpo alrededor del mío, fue la última noche en poder pronunciar tu nombre y ser respondida con una de mis sonrisas favoritas, fue la última noche en poder verte sana y salva... con vida. Después de una semana, y sin ayuda de nadie, pude entender el significado detrás de aquellas extrañas palabras que habías llegado a pronunciar antes de partir a tu departamento y no volver. "Cuídalo", me habías dicho, "cuídalo de la misma manera que yo lo haré desde casa." Te habías ido, te habías marchado y no podría volverte a ver, decirte que ya podías volver con el grupo que ahora lloraba tu pérdida e imploraba a Mavis encontrarte sana y salva, explicarte el número de cartas que Natsu había escrito por si alguna vez decidías volver o todos los regalos que se amontonaban en el almacén por tu último cumpleaños. Y lo cuidé como tú pediste, pero él no quería ser cuidado.

―Y, ahora, dejemos una rosa en su memoria y dediquemos algunas palabras a su recuerdo.

Camino hacia la lápida con tu nombre y la observo durante unos minutos con la rosa entre mis manos. Las rosas empiezan a amontonarse a su alrededor, llegando a tapar el nombre de Lucy con sus coloridos pétalos. Contemplo mi rosa y sonrío al saber que éste es tu color favorito: el rosa, como el color de su cabello. Doy unos pasos hacia adelante y me agacho frente a tu nombre. Me mantengo unos segundos acariciando las letras de tu nombre con sumo cuidado, con sumo cariño y con suma esperanza de que todo sea una cruel mentira y vuelvas pronto con nosotros. Dejo la rosa encima del montón y te despido dándole un beso a la piedra. Sé que, desde dónde estés, puedes sentirme, verme y saber lo que estoy pensando. Por ello, y muy consciente de que todos mis compañeros pueden tomarme por loca, cierro los ojos y susurro tu nombre incontables veces para, después, pedirte que retomes tus ideas, que sepas el dolor que hay en Fairy Tail desde tu desaparición y que alguien especial llora por ti todas las noches sin descanso.

Un grito me alerta y con rapidez abro los ojos. Todo ha empezado a arder de repente. Todo a nuestro alrededor se encuentra cubierto por las llamas rojizas de a quien has robado el corazón. Entre lágrimas, Natsu golpea y patea las rosas que adornan tu tumba. Su pie está destrozando la rosa que yo he dejado para ti: ésas que tanto te gustaba ver en nuestros momentos a solas después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Aprieto los dientes y decido no correr hasta él y propinarle un duro puñetazo. Sé que ésto no es lo que quieres, así que no voy a hacerlo. No quiero sentir que estás triste por una mala acción mía. Los pétalos de todas las rosas se elevan en el aire sin llegar a surcar los cielos al ser quemadas en pocos minutos por culpa del fuego del muchacho al que has enamorado antes de marchar.

Sus gritos de dolor inundan el cementerio, también el olor a quemado que todo a nuestro alrededor empieza a desprender. Los ojos jade de mi mejor amigo se fijan en los míos antes de la llegada de Erza. Me mira con terror y asustado por algo que desconozco. Su cuerpo tiembla y su cabeza se agacha a medida que transcurren los segundos y el silencio empieza a esparcirse de nuevo por el sagrado lugar. Se mira las manos, atemorizado de sí mismo y, seguramente, pidiéndote perdón por lo que acaba de hacer.

―¡Natsu, basta!

El cuerpo de Natsu cae contra el suelo mientras Erza le sujeta con fuerza. Su mano izquierda rodea su cuello y la derecha los tobillos masculinos. Nuestra amiga le observa furiosa e intenta no llorar delante de él. Erza intenta no hacerle más daño del que tú le has provocado con tu marcha. Me llevo las manos a los labios y agacho la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas salgan disparadas de mis ojos y manchen mi rostro. Es tanto el dolor que ha provocado tu marcha, Lucy, es tanto el dolor que ni tú misma creerías cierto.

Juvia pasa por mi lado en total silencio. Gracias a su magia, y por petición expresa del maestro, Juvia apaga el fuego que rodea tu tumba y las flores que hemos colocado solamente para ti. Como muchos de nosotros, los ojos de Juvia han dejado de brillar como antes, ni siquiera muestran una pizca de la dulzura que anteriormente poseían. Ella y Gray por fin están juntos, después de tu desaparición decidieron darse una oportunidad y siguen juntos desde aquel entonces. Me hubiera gustado tanto estar a tu lado cuando ambos se declararon el uno al otro, cuando se dieron su primer beso, cuando ayudamos a Juvia en su primera cita y cuando Gray le pidió ser su novia de manera formal. También en otros momentos que deseo contarte cuando volvamos a reencontrarnos. Porque yo sé que no has muerto, que sigues con nosotros en algún lugar al que nadie ha podido llegar. En algún lugar al que, sin duda alguna, yo llegaré para encontrarte.

Los gruñidos de Erza hacen que levanta la cabeza y observe a la pareja aún en el suelo. Erza sigue encima de Natsu, ésta vez, tratando de ganar la particular batalla que están manteniendo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Erza separa su mano izquierda del cuello del muchacho y, con los dientes apretados, le propina un fuerte puñetazo. Todos los presentes dejamos de respirar y nos quedamos estáticos en nuestra posición. Natsu deja de forcejear y queda inmóvil en el suelo mientras observa tu nombre escrito en la lápida.

―Ella no está muerta, viejo ―llora por ti con el corazón roto e intentando no dejarse llevar por la rabia de no ser creído por sus propios hermanos y hermanas. Sus manos vuelven a convertirse en puños y sus dientes se aprietan con fuerza―. Así que dejad de hacer éstas tonterías y salid a buscarla ―exige mirando al maestro, esperando una buena respuesta por su parte.

Una diminuta figura azulada aparece entre los arbustos en total silencio. Happy nos mira, nos sonríe y camina hacia Natsu para abrazarle por el cuello y llorar contra su pecho al mismo tiempo en que él le acaricia la cabeza y le pide que nunca le abandone. Happy no deja de mencionarte. Él, como nosotros, piensa que aún sigues viva y que no puedes haber desaparecido de la nada. También me ha explicado muchas veces el rol de segunda madre que has adoptado con él, y lo agradecido que está por ello. Él, como muchos, también te quiere de vuelta.

Mira-nee da unos pasos hacia adelante y mira a Natsu con un semblante lastimero que me hace enfadar. ¿Por qué tienen que mirarle con lástima cada vez que aparece ante nosotros, Lucy? ¿Por qué no pueden creerle, Lucy? ¿Por qué ellos quieren dejarte ir, Lucy? Mi hermana parece no darse cuenta de la furia en mis ojos y sigue su camino hacia mi mejor amigo sin que nadie se interponga en su camino. Elf-nii, a mi lado, me abraza con cariño y me pide una tranquilidad que no puedo darle.

―Natsu ―susurra mi hermana mayor con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Natsu la mira de reojo y Happy levanta la cabeza, también, observándola. Erza, encima de Natsu, la mira fijamente―, deberías tomarte un descanso ―sugiere sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana, Natsu abre los ojos sin poder creer lo que ha escuchado. Tomarse un descanso es algo imposible para él desde que emprendió tu búsqueda, Lucy. Para él, tomarse un descanso es insultarte a ti, a tu recuerdo y al amor que guarda para ti. Y se enfurece al sentirse desplazado por todos, al sentir que tú ya no eres nada para ninguno de nosotros, al sentir que todos se han resignado a encontrarte y traerte de vuelta. Aprieta los dientes y, al encontrarse totalmente distraída, propina a Erza un puñetazo directo al centro de su rostro provocando la rotura de su nariz. A su lado, mi hermana se aparta con rapidez y frunce el ceño preparada para luchar contra él bajo la lluvia que los sentimientos de Juvia han provocado. Sin embargo, y después de pedirle a Happy que se apartara del lugar y se protegiera entre mis brazos, Natsu se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y enfrenta a nuestra hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido. Él no va a permitir que te olviden, Lucy, mucho menos que te den por muerta.

Pero, antes de que Fairy Tail provoque más destrozos en la ciudad de Magnolia, es Erza la que aparece por la espalda de Natsu y lo golpea brutalmente. El cuerpo dolorido de Natsu cae de bruces al suelo y se retuerce en él durante unos minutos. Sin dejar de sangrar por la nariz, Erza suelta un bufido lleno de cansancio y busca la mirada conciliadora del maestro.

En el suelo, y entre salvajes sollozos, Natsu se lleva las manos al pecho y esconde sus ojos tras la cortina de cabellos en la que se ha convertido su flequillo rosado. Grandes lágrimas caen desde sus ojos hasta el suelo, pasando por encima de su nariz y mezclándose con las impotentes lágrimas de Juvia que caen desde el cielo.

―¡No necesito descansar! ―ruge moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro―. ¡Necesito encontrar a Lucy!

Por petición del maestro, todos desalojamos el cementerio dejando a Natsu solo, junto a tu lápida y llorando por tu ausencia. Y, en éstos momentos, no soy capaz de reprimirme y vuelvo a preguntarte la misma cuestión de cada noche antes de irme a dormir, ahora, con Happy entre mis brazos: "Lucy, ¿cuándo volverás?."

El Sol entra por la ventana y me despierta tras una noche llena de emociones y encuentros desastrosos. Despierto a un adormecido Happy y, después de cambiarnos y prepararnos para un nuevo día en el gremio, bajamos hasta la cocina para comer el desayuno que Mira-nee nos ha dejado preparado junto a una blanca nota escrita con su elegante letra ligada. "Venid lo más pronto posible al gremio. El Maestro exige nuestra presencia lo antes posible", se puede ver escrito en ella. Al acabar de leerla en voz alta, tanto Happy como yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y asentimos al unísono para devorar el desayuno en menos de diez minutos y salir de casa sin siquiera habernos podido acabar de asear como cada mañana.

Corro lo más rápido posible mientras Happy vuela a mi lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vuelvo a sentirme feliz y sé que es tan estúpido que me doy una bofetada mental a mí misma. Porque, sin saber exactamente cuál es la razón, presiento que es algo relacionado contigo, que por fin conoceremos tu paradero, podremos encontrarte, reunirnos y volver a ser la familia que eramos. Por fin podré volver a ver tu angelical sonrisa y decirte lo mucho que te he echado de menos, amiga mía.

Llegamos a las puertas del gremio y nos encontramos a un acalorado Natsu que llega del mismo modo que nosotros: corriendo y sonriendo sin saber realmente por qué. Se encuentra ansioso y muy nervioso, murmurando tu nombre con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y susurrando poder saber dónde buscarte a partir de hoy. Nos miramos y decidimos entrar juntos, dándonos ánimos sin la necesidad de utilizar las palabras. Al poner un pie dentro del edificio, todos nuestros demás compañeros nos observan y unos pocos avisan al maestro de nuestra llegada. El maestro aparece ante nosotros, después de subir a la barra y esquivar el cúmulo de gente alrededor de una de las mesas, y nos pide que le sigamos. Personas como Max, Jet o Droy piden a los demás que nos dejen pasar y ver cuál ha sido el motivo de la llamada.

Ambos nos sorprendemos al encontrarnos a Gray sentado al lado de un hombre encapuchado y atado de pies y manos. Parpadeo varias veces y busco información en los ojos de mi hermana quien, al percatarse de ello, niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros igual o más confundida que yo. Suspiro y vuelvo mi atención al encapuchado y, por ahora, desconocido individuo en poder del alquimista de hielo más famoso de Fairy Tail. A mi lado, Natsu es quien toma el toro por los cuernos y decide intervenir en un conversación que aún ni tan siquiera ha empezado.

―Princesa de hielo ―Al escuchar ser nombrado por el mago de fuego, Gray levanta la cabeza y le mira fijamente, esperando descubrir qué conexión tiene ése hombre con el gremio―, ¿quién es éste hombre? ―cuestiona señalándole con el dedo índice y sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro alquimista en ningún momento.

Gray, al escucharle, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Parece, a simple vista, satisfecho de habernos percatado de la presencia del encapuchado hombre a su lado. Más confundidos que antes, nos miramos entre nosotros y esperamos una explicación amplia y llena de detalles por su parte. Gray, levántandose del banco, no se hace esperar y se frota las manos después de deshacerse de su blusa blanca. Con rudeza, coge la parte superior de la capucha y hace que la cabeza masculina caiga hacia atrás. Sus labios se acercan a los del hombre y, con una sonrisa burlona, nos mira de reojo antes de pronunciar palabras que nadie entiende en un principio por la falta de información.

―Él sabe más de lo que aparenta ―dice sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su voz.

Más desorientados que antes, Natsu y yo entrecerramos los ojos. Natsu cierra los ojos y forma dos tensos puños con sus manos procurando no perder el control sobre sí mismo. Yo, a su lado, me rehuso a tranquilizarlo o decir algo en su favor. Al fin y al cabo, si no eres tú, nadie puede tranquilizarlo, Lucy.

―¿Qué?

La figura de Erza emerge entre los presentes. Su atemorizada y confundida voz es acompañada por una mueca de intranquilidad en su rostro. Con seguridad, y a pasos firmes, Erza se coloca entre ambos y acepta abrazar a Happy cuando éste se coloca entre sus brazos.

Hasta Happy busca tu calor entre los brazos de todas las mujeres de la hermandad, Lucy. Él mismo lo dijo meses atrás, ¿recuerdas cuándo te lo expliqué la misma noche en la intimidad de mi habitación? "¿Como es que buscas ser abrazado por todas las chicas del gremio, Happy?", había preguntado una vez de forma inocente la pequeña Wendy. "Busco encontrar el mismo calor que Lucy me proporcionaba con los suyos", había contestado escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de su padre.

―Él ha sido quien ha separado a Lucy de su familia.

En éste instante, todos dejamos de respirar. Tu nombre paraliza todos los corazones que hay en la sala y la mayoría de ojos vuelven a retomar la vida que hacia más de un año dejaron atrás.

Me llevo las manos a los labios sin creerlo. ¡Lo sabía, Lucy! ¡Sabía que estás viva y qué nunca nos has dejado! Reconozco la humedad que rueda por mis mejillas y no me importa. Lloro de felicidad, lloro por saber que estás aún en pie, respirando por seguir viviendo y, seguramente, esperando a poder volver a encontrarnos.

Sin embargo, antes de poder celebrarlo con el hombre que te sueña noche y día, éste mismo se lanza contra el extraño y le golpea sin piedad más de dos veces. A su lado, Gray es empujado hacia las mesas vecinas para evitar su intromisión en la pelea. Erza, enfurecida por el cambio de actitud de Natsu, me entrega a Happy secándose las lágrimas derramadas por ti. Antes de poder decirle absolutamente nada, Happy capta mi atención gracias a sus alegres gritos y la felicidad pintada delicadamente en su rostro. No evito sonreír y asentir ante sus palabras, tampoco en abrazarle más fuerte y escuchar su anhelo por encontrarte. El mismo anhelo que yo siento al pensar en ti.

―¡Natsu, basta! ―grita Gray apartándole del desconocido y empujándole hacia Erza.

Con rapidez, Natsu enciende sus dos puños y gruñe sin quitarle el ojo al intruso.

―¡Natsu, apaga el fuego o me veré obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto! ―ruge Erza rodeando el cuello masculino con su brazo derecho.

Decido intervenir cuando ambos se acercan hacia el grupo. Me agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Natsu y, con una pizca de inseguridad, revuelvo sus cabellos.

―Natsu ―susurro su nombre hundida en un triste tono de voz―, por favor ―gimoteo cerrando los ojos y sin soltar a Happy en ningún momento―, Lucy está en juego ―le recuerdo obteniendo su atención y sus ojos encima de mi figura―. No hagas ninguna tontería ―suspiro abriendo mis ojos y fijándolos en los suyos.

De pie y con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor, Erza avanza y queda a cuatro pasos de distancia del nuevo enemigo o aliado de Fairy Tail en tu búsqueda. El hombre, al sentir la cercanía ganada por la hada, levanta la cabeza intentando encontrar el calor corporal que ella emite. Erza, mostrando sus dientes, gruñe por lo bajo y empuña su espada, preparada para actuar si es necesario.

―¿Qué le has hecho a Lucy? ―demanda con una voz de ultratumba.

El aludido, sentado en su lugar, se remueve molesto y carraspea su garganta.

―Si me sacáis la capucha, seguramente, me encontraré más cómodo ―opina serio, sin sarcasmo ni burla de por medio. En un tono de paz―, y podré explicaros dónde se encuentra vuestra compañera ―asegura asintiendo un par de veces seguidas.

Después de recibir la orden de Erza, Gray se acerca al muchacho y deja su rostro expuesto ante todos nosotros. Por segunda vez, todos dejamos de respirar. ¡Es imposible!, me digo a mí misma al encontrarme con el causante de todo nuestro dolor. Happy salta de mis brazos y se acerca a Natsu sin creerse lo que está viendo mientras yo coloco mis manos encima de mis labios entreabiertos por la impresión.

Erza tartamudea palabras sin sentido al lado de un Gray tranquilo y para nada sorprendido. Juvia llora descontrolada en los brazos de su mejor amigo y abraza a una impactada Levy. Mira-nee cae sentada contra uno de los taburetes y Elf-nii la ayuda a no echarse a llorar. Por último, el maestro, acompañado de Wendy, murmura el nombre del peliazul con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―¿Mystogan? ―tartamudeamos muchos de nosotros.

Me levanto del suelo y, con un fuerte temblor expandido por todo mi cuerpo, señalo al hombre que te ha separado de nosotros, al hombre que te ha hecho huir de tu familia. Él, anonadado de volver a verme, me obsequia una sonrisa tranquila y sin demasiado sentimiento. Ninguna sonrisa, hasta el momento, es comparable con la tuya.

―¡Tú deberías estar en Edolas!

Mi grito resuena por el salón haciendo que todos mis amigos me contemplen sin comprender mi cambio de actitud. Mystogan, por su parte, me observa tranquilo, pero con un atisbo de asombro al encontrarse conmigo. Mis brazos caen a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y muerdo mi labio inferior con rabia. Espero que mis ideas primarias no sean ciertas, Lucy, porque si estoy en lo cierto, no sé qué le ocurrirá al hombre que tengo delante de mis ojos. Sin poder moverse con total agilidad, Mystogan ríe por lo bajo y me observa de reojo.

―¿Dónde está nuestra amiga? ―cuestiono sin escuchar las voces que se encuentran detrás de mí.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué debería decíroslo? ―contraataca.

Suspiro agachando la cabeza y apretando mis labios con fuerza. Instantes después, vuelvo a elevar la cabeza y enfrentarle con la mirada, dispuesta a ganar ésta pequeña guerra sea como sea.

―Somos su familia ―argumento decisiva y sin inseguridad de por medio―, tenemos el derecho de saber dónde y cómo se encuentra nuestra compañera ―sigo hablando enfatizando las palabras "dónde" y "cómo".

Queremos encontrarte y yo no pararé hasta hacerlo.

―Ella no quiere que la encontréis ―aclara su garganta―. No quiere que la busquéis ―insiste sin apartar sus ojos ni dar su brazo a torcer. Gruño por lo bajo cansada de su testarudez y poca empatia―, mucho menos cuando sus compañeros la necesitan para erradicar la próxima batalla en el país y encontrar a su contraparte ―añade.

Todos se miran confundidos, preguntándose a qué se refiere y en qué problema te encuentras metida. No obstante, yo soy la única que parece saber a qué se refiere y, también, dónde estás. Abro los ojos hasta su límite y empiezo a reír sin querer creer sus palabras. ¡No puede ser! ¡No quiero creerlo! ¡Tú no puedes estar allí, Lucy!

―No puedes haberlo hecho ―niego.

―¿Lisanna? ―Aún en el suelo, Natsu sostiene a Happy entre sus brazos sin entender el cambio de actitud al que he sido sometida repentinamente.

Mystogan se encoge de hombros y dibuja una mueca de indiferencia con sus labios. Su ignorancia me enfurece.

―Fue ella la que aceptó el trato de Dragion ―explica con total monotonía―. Nadie la obligó a nada ―acota creyendo que ayudará a calmar el odio que ha nacido dentro de mí ante sus palabras.

Con los dientes apretados y todo mi cuerpo tensado, avanzo hasta él y le cojo por el cuello de su capa. Lo zarandeo frenéticamente convirtiéndome en el centro de atención de todos mis compañeros.

―¡¿Cómo puedes haber mandado a Lucy a un lugar tan peligroso como ése?!

Exaltados por mi súbita ferocidad, todos se acercan hacia mí, pero son detenidos por Erza, quien se interpone entre ellos y yo con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente. "Es su conversación", dice Erza con serenidad.

―Ella no se encontraba bien con vosotros ―contesta Mystogan entre todo el alboroto―, Dragion decidió buscar su oportunidad y la encontró.

Encolerizada, levanto mi mano y abofeteo una de sus mejillas. Él, dolorido, gime y murmura algo inaudible para mí.

―Así no arreglarás nada, Lisanna ―asegura a la vez que frota su mejilla golpeada contra su hombro derecho.

Sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los míos, los componentes de Fairy Tail me observan sorprendidos, tú me reprenderás mi mala actitud cuando nos volvamos a ver y yo le devuelvo la mirada sin importarme lo que piense ninguno de los que nos encontramos en el antiguo edificio gremial.

―Enviar a Lucy hasta Edolas tampoco soluciona nada.

Y, tras escuchar mis palabras, Natsu estalla.

Ajena a todo lo que ocurre en Earthland, sonríes a un animado Dragion y das ánimos a un llorón Gray que se martiriza después de haber sido rechazado nuevamente. Junto a ti, Natsu contempla tu dulce risa y asiente prometiéndose a sí mismo que no te dejará desaparecer como Ashley lo ha hecho, que no te dejará ser herida como ha ocurrido con Ashley y, lo más importante, que no te dejará alejarte de su lado tal y como ella lo ha hecho. Porque, como a Juvia se lo había hecho saber, Natsu luchará con cualquiera por tu estancia permanente en Edolas.

Aunque tenga luchar con Natsu Dragneel o la que fue su mejor amiga un año atrás.

* * *

¿Cuál es la razón que provocó la marcha de Lucy? ¿Por qué Dragion parece no querer entregar a Lucy a su verdadera familia? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Ashley y dónde está? ¿A qué guerra se refiere Mystogan? ¿Qué más secretos esconde Mystogan? ¿Se conocían Lisanna y Mystogan desde su estancia en Edolas? ¿Qué harán Natsu y Lisanna?


	2. Capítulo II

Lo sé, dije el viernes y no ha sido así. Me disculpo con todos los que leen ésta historia y han estado esperando impacientes una continuación. Tuve algunos inconvenientes y, finalmente, no pude publicar tal y como había prometido. Por ello, estoy dispuesta a darles una recompensa que, sin tapujos, pueden pedir vía comentario. Nada de cosas extrañas, por favor.

Volviendo a la historia, no sé si éste capítulo ayuda a despejar dudas o las crea a montones. Sólo les digo que caerán sorpresas y que muchos son los que no quieren que Lucy regrese. Además de que, si no os habéis percatado, hay unos muy importantes personajes que aún no han salido. Gracias por su apoyo, disfruten, lean y tengan un buen día.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

Una gota de color carmín impacta contra el suelo mientras un gemido de dolor resuena por todo el edificio.

—¿Qué me darías a cambio?

La voz de Mystogan se escucha con dificultad a causa de los múltiples golpes que su cuerpo presente por culpa de Natsu. La cabeza del rey de Edolas se encuentra caída hacia adelante, sin fuerzas para sostenerla verticalmente y poder mirar fijamente a su contrincante.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Natsu frena en seco su duodécimo puñetazo, su ceño se frunce y sus dientes se aprietan. No entiende a qué se refiere Mystogan, tampoco a qué quiere llegar con sus vacías palabras. Él sólo quiere recuperarte, Lucy, no quiere hacer estúpidos tratos con un traidor, con alguien que ha traicionado una de las reglas más importantes de su gremio: no dañar a sus hermanos y hermanas. Su puño baja lentamente sin deshacer el fuego su alrededor, tampoco la tensión en éste.

A su alrededor, todos los demás le observamos aterrados: se ha descontrolado al descubrir dónde y con quién te encuentras. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros, buscando a un valiente que decida intervenir en la tortura que el dragón se encuentra ejerciendo contra el peliazul mago de Edolas. Nuestros compañeros me miran a mí, esperando que sea yo la que salte dentro del ring y frene la furia de Natsu. Pero lo que ellos desconocen es que, por una simple razón, yo no puede ser ésa valiente. No puedo serlo porque, simplemente, no soy tú, Lucy. Yo no tengo tu poder de control sobre él, yo no puedo tranquilizarlo tan rápido como lo sabes hacer tú, yo no puedo detener ni hacer latir su corazón tal y como tú sabes hacerlo. Bajo la cabeza evitando mirar a ninguno de mis hermanos o hermanas, no quiero enfrentarlos ni que puedan ver el dolor en mi mirada. Tú eres la única a la que quiero enseñar mi dolor, tú eres la única que puede llegar a comprender éste dolor que golpea mi pecho repetitivamente.

Con un largo suspiro, Erza avanza entre nosotros y levanta la mirada con grandeza y altivez. Ella enfrentará al enfurecido dragón y, también, al cruel traidor del gremio. Y, al verla andar hacia ellos, todos tememos por su destino físico.

No obstante, y tomándonos por sorpresa, Erza decide frenar su marcha al escuchar a Natsu intentar tener una conversación con el miembro más enigmático de la hermandad. Su fría voz impresiona a cada uno de nosotros, pero no nos quita la curiosidad por descubrir más cosas sobre el paradero de Lucy o los sentimientos del mago más revoltoso.

—¿Sobre qué hablas? —cuestiona Natsu apretando su mano alrededor de la capa del único mago de su tierra.

Mystogan, al escuchar las palabras del chico de cabellos salmón, alza la mirada con suma pesadez y dolor. Sus pequeños ojos se encuentran con los jades y, con una débil sonrisa, Mystogan enfrenta al más enfurecido mago de toda Magnolia. El peliazul traga una pequeña cantidad de sangre que emana de su labio inferior y sorbe su nariz algo herida por los continuos golpes recibidos.

—¿Qué me darías si pudiera llevarte hasta ella? —ríe con superioridad.

Mystogan se enorgullece al ver cómo los ojos de Natsu se abren al mencionarte. Todos nos quedamos helados en nuestros lugares, mas yo no me sorprendo ante sus palabras. Él es quien ha abierto el portal, así que debe ser quien lo cierre al marchar y quien tiene el poder para llevarnos hasta ti. Sin embargo, varias dudas pasan por mi mente.

Alzo mi mirada y miro a Mystogan totalmente confundida, sin saber cómo podrá hacerlo o intentando descubrir qué es lo que, verdaderamente, tiene entre manos. Sé que es un buen hombre, un buen rey para su país, pero dudo sobre su bondad en un país que no es el suyo. Abro los ojos al sentir la suave mano de Mira-nee posarse encima de uno de mis hombros. La observo de reojo y ella me sonríe, creyendo que me encuentro hundida o decepcionada por las palabras del misterioso joven. Pero no es así, y tú lo sabes, Lucy. Porque siempre he creído en ti, porque siempre he sabido que estabas viva en algún lugar lejano al nuestro. Yo siempre he creído que los viajes de Natsu tenían sentido y que el verdadero problema lo tenían nuestros compañeros al no creer en tu fuerza ya que, sin saberlo, te has convertido en la más fuerte de toda la hermandad.

Elfman se coloca a mi lado, junto a su mujer Evergreen. Sí, Lucy, ¡mi hermano y Evergreen se han casado! Hicimos cientos de fotografías del enlace así que, cuando vuelvas, podrás verlas con tranquilidad junto a mí y las demás chicas del gremio. Te hago saber que tengo la lácrima bien preparada ya que, cuando vuelvas, pienso hacer que tu boda con Natsu sea la siguiente. Porque os lo merecéis, Lucy.

El gruñido gutural por parte de Natsu me hace volver a poner los pies en Earthland. Sus ojos están siendo ocultados tras su flequillo y su mano se encuentra mucho más tensa que antes. La llama alrededor de su puño es más intensa y Mystogan parece no haberse percatado sobre ninguno de sus cambios. No obstante, antes de atemorizarnos más de lo que estamos, Natsu levanta la mirada y sus ojos vuelven a poder verse. Tienen un brillo especial, Lucy, un brillo que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás: desde la última vez en que supo que estaba cerca de encontrarte.

—¿Tú puedes llevarme hasta donde se encuentra Lucy?

Su voz suena tan débil, tan vulnerable y tan melancólica que siento ganas de llorar. Intento avanzar hasta él y acariciarle como tú solías hacerlo, como tú me pediste que lo hiciera, pero Erza delante de mí y Mira-nee detrás de mí me detienen. Sin palabras de por medio, ambas mujeres me piden que me quede en mi lugar. Yo, algo cohibida, asiento y agacho la cabeza avergonzada por mi poca falta de confianza hacia él. Sé que debo confiar en él, Lucy, pero tengo miedo a que pierda el control sobre sí mismo, sobre su propio poder y llegue a herir a alguno de sus compañeros. "Cuídalo", me dijiste aquella noche de abril, "cuídalo de la misma manera que yo lo haré desde casa". ¿Cómo debo cuidarle, Lucy? ¿De qué manera debo de hacerlo?

Mystogan ríe con dificultad y se burla de Natsu una vez más sin llevarse ningún golpe de su parte. El dragón de fuego se encuentra tan sorprendido que, ante sus burlas, no es capaz de hacer nada más que escuchar e intentar unir las piezas de un rompecabezas que, en cuestión de minutos, ha sido casi resuelto. Me sorprende poder ver una tímida sonrisa en sus labios después de tanto tiempo. Carraspeando su garganta con una mueca de dolor, Mystogan coge fuerza y vuelve a interactuar con el mago.

—¿Qué me darías a cambio? —cuestiona por segunda vez, ahora, siendo entendido a la perfección, no sólo por Natsu, si no por todos.

Natsu calla, piensa su respuesta y coge aire. La decisión en sus ojos no cambia, tampoco la fuerza con la que decide responder a su pregunta. Todos nos encontramos expectantes, curiosos por saber la respuesta y por poder ver los sentimientos del dragón de fuego salir a flote. Él mismo deshace el agarre que le mantiene unido al mago y se separa unos centímetros de él. Al ver su reacción, los que le rodeamos suspiramos aliviados y nos llevamos una mano al pecho. Ajeno a nuestro suspiro, Natsu sigue con la cabeza gacha y con un semblante pensativo que nos empieza a preocupar de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llamar su atención o de que Erza pueda llegar a rozarle con sus dedos recubiertos por su armadura, es Natsu quien levanta la cabeza y nos deja helados, anonadados y sin respirar.

—Mi magia.

Su respuesta es tan rotunda que asusta llegar a escucharla. Algunos magos como Jet y Droy caen al suelo a causa de la impresión. Otros como Levy o Mira-nee se llevan las manos a los labios y ocultan su triste mueca tras ellas. Unos pocos como Gray intentan hacer recapacitar a Natsu acercándose a él mientras, escasos como Erza, les detienen alegando que es su decisión y no pueden intervenir en ella.

En éstos momentos te envidio, Lucy. Yo también quiero un príncipe rojo como el tuyo, yo también quiero ser amada con la misma intensidad. "¿Lo has escuchado, Lucy?", intento hacerte llegar sin éxito.

—Natsu… —murmuro impresionada y emocionada ante sus palabras.

Sentado en el banco, Mystogan abre los ojos totalmente impactado. No puede creerse lo que Natsu acaba de decir, tampoco la fuerza con la que lo ha dicho ni la agonía que siente por poder tenerte de nuevo a su lado. Una sonrisa de incredulidad se forma en los masculinos labios y sus ojos se cierran ante la sorpresa. Suelta varias carcajadas llenas de incoherencia y no puede evitar volver a sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar. En qué momento, el ruidoso mago más famoso de la hermandad, había decidido entregarse ferozmente a una mujer desaparecida. En qué lugar quedaba aquel chico que sólo pensaba en pelear y encontrar a su padre perdido.

El aludido sigue sin moverse de su lugar, sin decir ni añadir nada. Son sus ojos los que muestran sus sentimientos: el dolor, la agonía, el nerviosismo y la escasa esperanza que ha empezado a revivir dentro de ellos.

Lo sé, Lucy. Porque has sido tú, porque por fin has escuchado mis plegarias y has decidido intervenir y borrar de él toda su tristeza.

Ciertamente apartado de la nueva realidad, Mystogan se remueve en su posición y frunce el ceño con un ligero atisbo de burla en su rostro. Su garganta se aclara y su rostro se eleva aún más con la perplejidad aún latente en él.

—¿Me entregarías la única unión que compartes con tu padre? —cuestiona sorprendido, marcando el nuevo rumbo que parece adoptar la conversación.

Nada sorprendido de sus propias palabras, Natsu se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios. Él mismo acaba de decirlo, él mismo acaba de renunciar a su padre por ti, él mismo acaba de entregarte todo lo que queda dentro de él. Tanto es el amor que siente por ti que, aunque él aún no pueda entenderlo, se esparce ante sus ojos como un antifaz por el cual no puede ver absolutamente nada, solamente a ti.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte —contesta mientras se encoge de hombros y dibuja un desapercibido puchero con sus labios—. También podría ofrecerte mi vida, pero quiero vivir para poder volver a verla —explica creyendo aclarar todas las dudas del mago y, por otro lado, las nuestras también.

—¿Tanto es el dolor que nubla tu lógica y alimenta tus deseos?

El tono empleado por el peliazul es molesto para el dragón. Así nos lo hace saber gracias a su gutural gruñido y la subida de su temperatura corporal, además de las pequeñas chispas que empiezan a prenderse entre sus dedos.

Por segunda vez, los ojos de Natsu son ocultados tras la cortina de sus rosados cabellos y su cuerpo es sometido a un incontrolable temblor.

Intento avanzar hacia él, pero Erza vuelve a pedirme que me mantenga en mi lugar, detrás de ella. Mira-nee, aún aferrada a mí, me ordena quedarme a su lado y no intervenir en la discusión ya que, como todos sabemos, Natsu es una bomba de relojería que estallará en el momento menos esperado.

—No eres la persona a la que debo explicarle éstos detalles —sentencia haciendo que él sea el único que pueda ver sus furiosos ojos a la perfección.

Antes de poder discutir las últimas palabras del dragón, una pequeña figura hace acto de presencia ante el traidor mago y captando su total atención. La menuda figura del más viejo miembro del gremio y maestro de éste le observa desde el suelo con una fiereza extrema que llega a poner los pelos de punta al segundo protagonista del mismo conflicto.

Atemorizado por su inesperada aparición, Mystogan sabe que se encuentra contra la espada y la pared, que debe responder a todas sus preguntas y, además, no debe hacerle enfurecer. Por ello, y muchas más razones que no hubiera querido revelar, Mystogan decide no mirar a los ojos al fuerte anciano causando en él un importante incremento de furia.

Pocos han sido los que han podido conocer la cólera del maestro, ninguno de los que nos encontramos en la sala la hemos presenciado y rezamos por no conocerla nunca. Sin embargo, y al ver su asustadizo rostro, sé que Mystogan ha podido verla y que, como todo conocedor y miembro de Fairy Tail, teme a ser víctima de ella.

Ahora, más que nunca, los espectadores damos varios pasos hacia atrás creando un silencio perturbador de ultratumba. Jet y Droy son el ejemplo vivo del terror, otros como Erza son la viva imagen del orgullo mientras yo, como muchos tantos, decidimos quedarnos callados y asentir a todas las palabras de nuestro padre.

Él es el maestro de ésta hermandad, el padre de todos sus hijos, el anciano más fuerte que puede encontrarse en el edificio. Por ello, él sabe lo que debe hacer y cómo lo debe de hacer. Así que, como sus fieles hijos, aceptamos sus decisiones, mucho más cuando una de nuestras hermanas se encuentran en peligro por su causa.

—Mystogan.

La voz del maestro es mucho más fría que alguno de los ataques de Gray, mucho más peligrosa que alguno de los golpes de Erza, mucho más temerosa que el coraje de Mira-nee y mucho más imponente que las llamas de Natsu. Su voz es el más mortal ataque que alguna vez he podido presenciar, y la mueca de terror en el rostro de Mystogan lo confirma.

No obstante, cuando Natsu ha decidido apartarse del lugar y retirarse unos metros, Mystogan incorpora la seriedad y serenidad que siempre le acompaña. Sus ojos se fijan en los del maestro y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

—Maestro Makarov —A diferencia de la de nuestro maestro, la voz del rey, suena serena y llana.

Afectados por la expectación del momento, esperamos escuchar las siguientes impasibles palabras del anciano Makarov. Si bien el bastón con el que se sostiene en pie reposa en su mano, el maestro no puede evitar romperlo en pedazos ante la altanería que el peliazul muestra ante él y sus hermanos. Los pequeños trozos de madera impactan contra el suelo y sus pequeñas manos acaban convirtiéndose en dos apretados y tensos puños.

A diferencia de sus manos, los cansados ojos no se cierran, al contrario, se mantienen abiertos, dispuestos a no perderse ninguna de las reacciones a las que el tramposo miembro es sometido.

El aludido, impactado por el actual estado del longevo objeto, abre los labios y balbucea algunas palabras imposibles de interpretar que hacen sonreír al maestro antes de empezar su pequeño interrogatorio.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —pregunta directamente.

Mystogan vuelve su atención al anciano y abandona al destruído bastón. Un pesado suspiro sale de entre sus labios mientras responde a las cuestiones de su interrogador.

—En Edolas —habla de manera concisa sin apartar sus ojos en ningún momento—, lo he dicho anteriormente —agrega con acidez.

—¿Por qué está allí? —Makarov parece no querer hacer ninguna pausa, tampoco finalizar el interrogatorio rápidamente o dejando al mago en un buen lugar. Ante la negativa del peliazul, el albino aprieta los dientes—. Mystogan, he preguntado por qué está allí —gruñe enrabiado.

Por su lado, Mystogan se incomoda ante la nueva pregunta. Él conoce algunas de las razones, solamente sus razones, no las que Dragion llevaba con él el día en que ambos marchasteis hacia Edolas.

—No sé la razón por la que marchó junto a Dragion —dice sin recordar al maestro su participación en tu huída—. Yo solamente abrí el portal y los transporté hasta mis tierras —añade encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

Al escuchar ese particular apellido, los ojos del maestro buscan los de su más revoltoso hijo: Natsu Dragneel.

Él, desde su posición, agacha la cabeza y tiembla de manera descontrolada, llegándose a odiar a sí mismo mientras grandes números de preguntas acechan su mente. Qué pretende Dragion con tu presencia en Edolas, es una de ellas. Mas, y convertida en la más importante, el porqué de tu marcha y abandono es la cuestión más urgente para ser contestada.

Porque, tal y como Igneel hizo, lo abandonaste un año y medio atrás sin mediar palabra y sin explicaciones. Él lo tiene claro: no va a dejar que nadie te aparte de su lado, mucho menos él mismo en Edolas.

Decidido a no martirizar durante más tiempo a su hijo, Makarov vuelve su atención al mago de Edolas y, adoptando la misma seriedad de antes, el anciano prosigue con su sinfín de preguntas.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a las respuestas de nuestro próximo enemigo, no quito un ojo a Natsu, miedosa de que cree un nuevo conflicto o acabe hiriendo a alguien por culpa de su bajo control sobre sus poderes a causa de sus múltiples conflictos internos.

—¿Sabes las razones que Dragion tenía para llevarse a mi hija?

Mystogan, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados, suspira mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No las sé, maestro —murmura cansado de responder sobre lo mismo—. Solamente sé que él la buscaba con urgencia, también que ella no puso resistencia alguna —explica dejándonos anonadados. ¿Por qué razón Lucy no se opuso a abandonar Earthland? ¿Que la llevó a dejar el país que tanto ama?—. Al contrario, aceptó su propuesta el mismo día en que le fue explicada —agrega sin importarle el daño que puede causarnos a nosotros o a su mayor pesadilla.

El maestro igual de impresionado que muchos de nosotros, frunce el ceño y avanza con sigilo.

—¿Qué intentas decir con éso, Mystogan? —indaga el anciano con una ceja encarnada.

El aludido, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, alza la mirada y nos mira uno por uno antes de contestar a la última cuestión del albino.

—Ésa mujer deseaba marchar de Earthland por razones que no llegué a conocer —habla con total tranquilidad—. Al parecer, y al ver vuestras caras, vosotros tampoco sabéis sobre lo que estoy hablando.

Y, por primera vez, todos sin excepción corroboramos las palabras del mago.

—Team Natsu —pronuncia el maestro sin observarles. Los pertenecientes al equipo miran fijamente al hombre y esperan sus órdenes—, quiero saber cómo encontrar a mi hija en menos de una semana.

Natsu corre hacia la salida del edificio sin esperar a nadie, Erza y Gray le siguen en silencio y Happy, entre mis brazos, me anima a unirme a ellos y ayudarles a encontrar todo lo necesario para traer a una de sus madres de vuelta a casa. Busco la verificación en los ojos de mi hermana mayor y, cuando ésta asiente con una dulce sonrisa, salgo acompañada de Levy, Gajeel, Juvia y los dos gatos hacia tu casa.

El camino hacia tu casa no se hace largo ni pesado, se hace corto y lleno de emociones entre las cuales puedo destacar la emoción y la ansiedad por descubrir tu nuevo paradero y poder traerte de vuelta a tu verdadero hogar. Corta es la conversación que mantengo con Levy durante la carrera. Ella desea saber dónde estás y, además, poderte gritar lo mal que has hecho las cosas por tu propia cuenta. Además de contarte sobre su progreso amoroso con su, ahora, novio Gajeel Redfox. Aunque éso ya te lo contaré cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

Cuando llegamos a tu casa, el trío ya está manos a la obra buscando por todo lugar, habitación o mueble en busca de la tan esperada información que nos ayude a caminar hacia la dirección correcta.

Erza rebusca en el armario sin la armadura puesta ya que, según ella, en tu casa siempre se ha sentido protegida y muy cómoda llegando a encontrar innecesario el uso de su armadura. Gray mira por encima de las estanterías de tu habitación en busca de papeles o notas dentro de tus diferentes novelas favoritas mientras Levy le llama varias veces la atención al tirar las novelas al suelo después de comprobarlas. Él, como siempre, sigue desnudándose en cualquier lugar donde entre y tu casa no es una excepción, Lucy.

Por otro lado, Natsu examina como un desesperado los cajones de tu escritorio. Se encuentra tan afligido y agobiado por no encontrar nada de valor, algo que le ayude a llegar a ti. Cierra el último cajón con rabia y apoya su frente contra el marco de la mesa de madera con los ojos cerrados y sin querer ser acompañado por nadie más que Happy, quien le abraza por la espalda y le asegura que van a encontrarte.

Erza, quien le observa desde el armario, suspira y se acerca hasta él. Toca con delicadeza su hombro con las yemas de sus dedos y Natsu eleva la vista hacia los ojos femeninos. La tristeza en los ojos de su amigo ahogan el corazón de la gran Titania quien, con una fuerza descomunal, debe de aguantar las ganas de abrazarle y echarse a llorar junto a él.

—¿Encontraste algo la última vez que viniste, Natsu? —cuestiona Erza en un intento sin éxito de sonreír y, además, propagar la curva por todos nuestros rostros.

Natsu aprieta los dientes y niega con la cabeza mientras Happy se coloca encima de su hombro. Más calmado, Natsu se pone de pie delante de la escarlata y dando una última mirada a toda la habitación.

—No —se limita a responder sin dejar de mirar los cajones del escritorio, donde solías sentarte a escribir los capítulos de tu novela.

No obstante, y sorprendiéndonos a todos, es Juvia quien capta nuestra atención después de cerrar con fuerza uno de los pequeños armarios encima del cabezal de la cama. Muy decidida y segura de sus propias palabras, la maga elemental alza su dulce voz y frunce el ceño.

—Lucy-san era una mujer muy avispada —comenta Juvia uniéndose a Levy en el centro de la habitación. Ante sus palabras, todos le prestamos atención, queriendo escuchar su hipótesis—. Juvia piensa que Lucy debe haber dejado información muy importante en su casa y escondida en algún lugar que nadie pueda ver a simple vista, un lugar que sólo ella conozca o que muy poca gente lo haga.

En pocos instantes, Levy sonríe de oreja a oreja y mira la mesilla de dormir sin mencionar palabra. Como una fiera, la pequeña peliazul se lanza contra el mueble y niega sin poder creerse lo estúpida que ha llegado a ser durante más de un año y medio. Sin entender sus acciones, los demás la observamos sin movernos de nuestros lugares, queriendo saber cuál ha sido su descubrimiento. Al percatarse de ello, Levy nos mira de reojo y se dispone a explicarnos cuál es el motivo de su repentina alegría.

—¡Así es! —exclama Levy llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Desde el día en que Natsu quemó sus capítulos accidentalmente, Lu-chan decidió guardarlos en uno de los cajones de su mesilla —relata acercándose al mueble y abriendo el famoso cajón de la mesilla—. Hizo un simple mecanismo secreto y guardó su libro entre dos placas de madera —sigue relatando mientras deja al descubierto tu secreto y en qué lugar guardabas tu preciada primeriza novela—. Aquí debe estar todo lo que necesitamos.

Gray baja del taburete donde se encuentra apoyado y se lleva una mano a la frente. No puede creerse lo estúpido que ha llegado a ser. Tampoco los demás llegamos a poder creerlo. Él mismo es quien, después de abrirse paso entre yo y Gajeel, habla rompiendo el rápido silencio que ha reinado en la cámara:

—Lucy escribía una historia ambientada en su vida propia.

—¿Queréis decir que Luce ha escrito sus razones y últimas misiones en solitario en su propia novela? —cuestiona Natsu sin creerse lo que escucha, con los ojos bien abiertos y muy excitado por la situación. Levy asiente con una sonrisa indescriptible y abraza la novela de su mejor amiga contra su pecho. Sorprendido por la rapidez con la que hemos encontrado lo que buscamos, Natsu estira su mano hacia la novela y mira a Levy fijamente a los ojos—. Dámela, Levy, quiero...

—¡No!

Levy responde con rotundidad, retrocediendo hacia atrás y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. Nos sorprendemos al descubrir su repentino cambio de actitud y la alta posesión que mantiene sobre la novela. Natsu, aún con la mano estirada, se mantiene con los labios abiertos y sin palabras ante lo sucedido.

Levy ruborizada y avergonzada, agacha la cabeza y aprieta el libro contra su pecho. Creo que, como yo, Levy piensa que la novela mantiene un tipo de conexión contigo, Lucy. Por ello, y al verme reflejada en ella, no puedo evitar sonreír emocionada. La menuda peliazul carraspea su garganta y mira de reojo a todos nosotros, dispuesta a explicarnos el porqué de su negativa a compartir el libro.

—Quiero ser yo quien lo cuide —se limita a contestar con la mirada fija en tu mejor amigo—. Al fin y al cabo, éste libro iba a ser para mí.

—Levy —la nombro en un intento de ruptura de tensión en la sala—, ¿podrías leer algún fragmento de los últimos capítulos escritos? —pido con una amable sonrisa y siendo obsequiada por las miradas de todos mis compañeros—. A lo mejor podemos empezar a caminar hacia la verdadera verdad —opino mientras me encojo de hombros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Levy asiente y abre el libro para, gracias a la rapidez de sus gafas, leer el fragmento que más nos puede ayudar a cumplir nuestro objetivo:

—La blonda maga estelar se levantó muy animada aquella soleada mañana en la ciudad de Crocus. Su última misión tenía lugar en aquella emblemática ciudad, así que, no dispuesta a perder mucho más tiempo, despegó las blancas sábanas alrededor de su figura y se adentró en el baño.

Tardó pocos minutos en arreglarse y salir de su habitación, algo muy inusual en ella que llegó a sorprenderla mientras cerraba con llave. Durante su trayecto hacia la salida se encontró con algunos huéspedes del motel donde se hospedaba durante su misión, también algunos de los trabajadores que había conocido la noche anterior a su llegada. Todos ellos muy amables con ella desde el primer día.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó en recepción su llave no dispuesta a perder durante la batalla. Cuando salió por la puerta principal se sorprendió al encontrarse con su compañero de misión. Aquella petición era algo inusual: eran dos magos de diferentes gremios quienes debían de hacerla. Por ésa simple razón, Layla estuvo nerviosa y muy temerosa durante su trayecto en tren.

La femenina figura de su compañera la vislumbró como una brillante estrella en el cielo nocturno. Pudo reconocerla gracias a su albino cabello corto y el tintineo de sus tres llaves estelares. Aunque, cuando por fin se giró para saludarla, no pudo contener una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría. Ella, tal y como Layla mostraba, quedó estática ante su visión. No obstante, y más eufórica que nuestra protagonista, se lanzó a sus brazos y gritó su nombre.

En aquel momento, Layla no pudo percatarse de un pequeño detalle: aquella mujer sería la última en poder verla luchar, en poder verla usar sus poderes, y lo más importante: ella sería la única que conocería sus planes futuros y, también, su próximo paradero muy lejos de su familia. La maga estelar del segundo gremio más fuerte de Fiore sería la única que conocería toda la verdad.

El silencio reina en la habitación después de escuchar el relato de nuestro desaparecida amiga. Aunque, y de manera sorpresiva, es la maga elemental quien decide dar el primer paso y hablar ante todos.

—Juvia cree saber la identidad de las personas sobre las que Lucy-san habla en su preciada novela —comenta con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos y la mirada fija en la lectura—. Lucy-san habla sobre una maga estelar y el segundo gremio más fuerte de Fiore y sólo hay un gremio que coincida con éstas características —apunta dejándonos boquiabiertos.

Natsu se levanta quedando de pie y mira el libro totalmente agitado.

—Yukino Aguria de Sabertooth tiene las respuestas que buscamos.

* * *

¿Qué más cosas sabe Mystogan? ¿Cuáles son los planes de Makarov? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas razones del abandono de Lucy? ¿Hasta qué punto el dolor no dejará mella en Natsu? ¿Qué sabe Yukino? ¿Por qué ella conoce cosas sobre Lucy que sus compañeros de hermandad no?


	3. Capítulo III

¡Aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que les guste, disfruten de su lectura y dejen comentarios si deciden creer que es necesario. La cosa empieza a evolucionar y nuestros protagonistas están mucho más cerca de Lucy. Además, aparecerán personajes muy importantes para la trama en éste capítulo. Y, a lo mejor, hay alguien más metido en el mismo saco que Mystogan que aún no hemos presentado.

Por cierto, ¿han visto los nuevos capítulos, el nuevo ending y opening? Son geniales.

Nada más, tengan un buen día y gracias por todo.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

Los dedos de Natsu se pasean por encima de tu rosada cama y su cuerpo cae de cara contra el colchón de manera lenta y precisa. Sus ojos se cierran y, como siempre, decide alejarse de la realidad e intentar llegar hasta ti. Sus brazos pasan por debajo del único colchón encima del cómodo mueble y lo aprieta contra su rostro, oliendo tu perfume e impregnándose de él con cierto miedo a poder olvidarlo antes de volver a verte. Estoy tentada a acercarme a él y acompañarle en un dolor que yo también siento en diferente grado, pero los llamados de Erza me advierten de su impaciencia por salir de tu departamento y dirigirnos hacia la estación antes de perder uno de los pocos trenes que se dirigen hacia nuestro destino.

Llamo a Happy con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y le pido que llame a Natsu para poder marchar todos juntos. El minino, silencioso y con un tinte de tristeza, asiente y se acerca a su amo con la cabeza agachada. Él también te echa de menos, Lucy, al fin y al cabo, tú eres su segunda madre, ¿lo recuerdas? Aprieto los dientes y bajo la mirada implorando a mis lágrimas no descender por mis mejillas, no convertirme en el centro de atención y mucho menos que tú puedas notar mi dolor desde Edolas.

Las manos de Juvia me sorprender al entrelazarse con las mías. Mis ojos se abren y la observo fijamente totalmente sorprendida. La peliazul me sonríe melancólica mientras recuerda todos los momentos que ambas habéis pasado juntas entre éstas cuatro paredes. Parpadea varias veces intentando no llorar y balbucea mi nombre con su dulce voz: "Lisanna-san, será mejor que marchemos hacia la estación. Éste lugar es tan hermoso como infernal, y pasar más tiempo aquí nos hará más daño del que ya tenemos". Asiento al escuchar su petición y decido acatarla. Observo por última vez a tu enamorado y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, dándole esa privacidad que grita en silencio.

El pequeño Happy reposa encima de tu cama y apoya su espalda contra uno de los costados del dragón de fuego. Se mantienen en silencio durante algunos minutos, conscientes de lo que ambos sienten y deben hacer. Sin embargo, y Natsu decide quedarse unos minutos más en su posición y seguir aspirando el escaso perfume que aún queda en tu almohada, en tu cama, en toda tu casa. Por que pronto desaparecerá del lugar, y Natsu no se perdonará olvidarse de él antes de encontrarte. "Ella me prometió no morir sin estar a mi lado", piensa Natsu recordando todas las promesas que ambos os habéis hecho antes de desaparecer: durante vuestras innumerables misiones, durante vuestros momentos juntos en el gremio, en tu casa o en la suya. Sus ojos se abren y su rostro se eleva, quedando la barbilla pegada a la rosada almohada y él observando fijamente el cabezal del mueble. "Voy a encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a Magnolia", se promete a sí mismo y asiente con seriedad. "Ésta es su casa y nosotros su familia", recuerda con los dientes apretados y abrazando con más fuerza el cojín contra su pecho. "Yo soy su familia, no mi yo de Edolas", recalca con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo levemente. Múltiples imágenes aparecen en su mente, molestándolo en su aparición.

Por su lado, Happy se remueve en su posición y contempla de reojo a su mejor amigo. Con una incómoda mueca en sus labios, Happy camina hasta quedar frente a su amigo y convertirse en el centro de atención. Natsu, sorprendido por su aparición, abre los ojos y le sonríe, tal y como él sólo sabe hacer.

—Natsu —habla Happy sin miedo y esperando una certera respuesta por parte del hijo de Igneel—, ¿encontraremos a Lushi? —cuestiona apretando la nariz sin querer llorar delante de él y hacer que el momento sea más doloroso.

Al escucharle, Natsu se sorprende mucho más. Su sonrisa desaparece, pero vuelve a aparecer rápidamente respondiendo a la cuestión de su mejor amigo. Happy, al verla de nuevo, sonríe de la misma manera y abraza a su mejor amigo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas patas le dejan. Natsu suelta el cojín y le devuelve el abrazo al pequeño minino quien, sin poder reprimirse más, se echa a llorar entre sus brazos y susurra su nombre junto al tuyo.

—Lo prometo, Happy —asegura Natsu acariciando la cabeza y orejas de nuestro hijo. Happy solloza contra su pecho y sigue balbuceando nombres—, vamos a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a casa —promete sin importarle el camino que tenga que recorrer.

* * *

—Por favor, soldados.

La masculina voz resuena por todo el salón.

El pelinegro se alza ante ellos y sus brazos se extienden hacia arriba. A sus pies, todos sus sirvientes se arrodillan ante su figura, también ante su poderío y fuerza. El hombre más poderoso de Edolas se encuentra delante de todos ellos, esperando encontrar fidelidad y seguimiento. Sus oscuros ojos brillan ante la imagen de una herida hada rubia amordazada. Los castaños ojos le observan con furia desde el segundo piso, con sed de venganza y ambición.

Una divertida sonrisa sale de sus labios y, con cansancio, se deja caer en su trono de oro. Apoya su codo izquierdo encima de reposabrazos y su cabeza encima de su palma izquierda. Un segundo suspiro sale de sus labios y una nueva figura aparece a su espalda, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Es una voluptuosa mujer con una diabólica sonrisa en sus finos y rojizos labios. Sus manos se posan encima de su cintura y observan con burla a la hada capturada. El tatuaje en su brazo le hace saber que ella no es su verdadera víctima, sin embargo tiene su rostro, cosa que no disgusta a la nueva cazadora de hadas. Su largo cabello negro se alza gracias a la suave ráfaga que entra en el palacio.

—Soldados, sirvientes, querida hada —enumera uno por uno a los diferentes grupos que se encuentran a su alrededor—, saluden a quien reemplazará a Erza Knightwalker: la hermosa Minerva Orlando.

* * *

—Salamander, debemos subir al tren.

El rostro de Natsu es un poema al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Después de tragar saliva con nerviosísmo, Natsu contempla el verdoso tren delante de sus ojos. Con una nerviosa sonrisa, el mago de fuego intenta discutir el modo de llegada sin querer llevarse algún golpe por parte de Erza o reprimenda por mi parte.

—¿T-Tren? —murmura rascándose la cabeza y riendo algo descontrolado—. ¿No podemos ir andando? —propone alzando sus brazos y enseñando las palmas de sus manos. El tan sólo imaginarse los mareos y pesadillas que pasará durante el viaje le hacen tener múltiples escalofríos. Pero lo que más teme es el golpe que recibirá por parte de la escarlata para dormir.

—No —contesta Erza fríamente, sin opción a seguir debatiendo y con una mirada desafiante—, así que sube de una vez, Natsu —ordena convirtiéndose en la primera en subir al transporte público.

Detrás de ella, Natsu se convierte en el segundo entre temblores y sudores fríos.

—A-Aye, Erza —se limita a contestar siguiéndola sin reproches.

Sonrío tras una de mis manos y contemplo cómo todos mis compañeros suben detrás de Erza. Alzo mi mirada hacia el cielo y el Sol reluce en éste en todo su esplendor. Suelto una suave carcajada al aire y recuerdo tu brillante sonrisa iluminar el gremio con cada una de tus entradas en el edificio. Sonrío un poco más al rememorar el cambio de actitud en nuestro destructivo amigo. Ahora sonríe, Lucy, sonríe por poder tenerte un poco más cerca que antes. "Ei, Lucy", te llamo colocando mis manos entrelazadas tras mi espalda, "Natsu vuelve a ser el mismo cada vez que piensa en ti. Mucho más, cuando sabe que estás más cerca de él". Sé que el mensaje te ha llegado o que pronto lo hará.

—Lisanna-san —la melancólica voz de Juvia me hace volver a Earthland y cerrar la puerta a mi propio mundo apartado de la realidad. Mis ojos se abren y se encuentran con la figura de la maga elemental y su preocupación—, ¿sube? —cuestiona llevándose su dedo índice hasta la barbilla.

Encontrando a todos mis amigos observándome tras los cristales del tren, vuelvo a mirar a Juvia y asiento.

—Sí, Juvia —contesto, y de un salto subo el primer escalón y me adentro al tren.

Colocados en diferentes asientos, mis hermanos se encuentran preparados para el comienzo de una nueva gran aventura. Erza ya prepara su puño para golpear el estómago de Natsu y Gajeel empieza a colorear su rostro de un verdoso color que parece asustar a su pequeña acompañante. Juvia se pierde entre la gente y Gray camina detrás de ella minutos después. Tanto Happy como Lilly deciden quedarse conmigo y sentarse junto a mí en unos asientos próximos a los de demás.

—Natsu —nombra Erza soplando contra su puño resguardado tras su armadura—, estírate e intenta dormir hasta que lleguemos.

Sin demasiado margen de tiempo para contestar, Natsu cae desmayado contra las piernas de Erza. Frente a ellos, Gajeel se lleva las manos a la boca y apacigua las ganas de vomitar que se han apoderado de él. Sus rojizos ojos se disponen a observar a la menuda maga de escritura quien, en silencio, sigue leyendo la novela de su mejor amiga. Con ningún complejo en su mente, Gajeel golpea suavemente en brazo derecho de la peliazul con su codo y ésta, con las gafas recién colocadas, le observa perpleja y con los labios entreabiertos. Gajeel, con dificultad, sonríe burlón y deja que su cabeza caiga contra el hombro de su amiga y compañera de aventuras.

—Enana —susurra entre graciosos gemidos que hacen sonrojar a la McGarden—, déjame reposar la cabeza en tu hombro —exige.

Coloreada por un rosa chillón, Levy aparta la mirada de su secreto amor y traga duro. Sus ojos vuelven a colarse entre las letras de su rubia amiga, no sin antes advertir al dragón de hierro:

—B-Bien, pero no molestes mientras leo.

Un poco alejados de ellos, Happy, Lilly y yo decidimos tomar algunas imágenes para la colección de Mira-nee y reír por su causa.

En otro vagón, Juvia observa el paisaje tras la ventana y deja que la brisa acaricia sus facciones segundo a segundo. Una amplia sonrisa se cuela entre sus labios al recordar la última noche junto a su amado alquimista de hielo, donde ella había reposado entre sus brazos y hablado sobre su antigua rival de amor y hasta siempre amiga. "Lucy-san, ¿usted echa de menos a Juvia?", susurra Juvia al viento, esperando que el tembloroso mensaje llegue hasta los oídos de su rubia hermana.

Repentinamente, los brazos masculinos de su pareja se envuelven alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la barbilla masculina reposa encima de su hombro. Los cálidos labios de Gray plantan un suave beso en su mejilla y encienden los chillones colores en el rostro de su especial novia. Entre roncas —y atractivas, según Juvia— carcajadas, Gray sienta a Juvia encima de su falda y la observa con un reluciente brillo en sus ojos, brillo que gracias a ella ha podido recuperar.

—Ei —susurra mientras acaricia el femenino rostro con sus manos—, ¿estás bien?

Juvia sonríe al sentir la mano de su amado contra su mejilla y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la aprieta entre las suyas y juguetea con ella durante unos minutos.

—Gray-sama —sonríe sin mirarle a los ojos—, ¿qué hace aquí? —curiosea fijando su atención en el juego que mantiene con su mano—. Juvia creía que se encontraba con Erza-san —añade sin dejar de perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estás muy rara —concluye Gray captando su entera atención y logrando que sus ojos y los de ella queden fijos.

Juvia traga duro y parpadea varias veces seguidas, intentando no perderse entre su propio manojo de nervios y echar a perder el cálido ambiente que ambos han logrado crear en pocos minutos.

Más de un año llevaban juntos. Gray había decidido dar el primer paso después de recibir aquella cálida bufanda por parte de Juvia como regalo de aniversario. Había sido la semana después, Gray había ido a buscar a Juvia con el consentimiento de Erza y ésta se sorprendió al encontrarle en la puerta principal del edificio. La maga elemental no pudo dejar de mostrar su júbilo durante todo el trayecto de ida al gremio. Gray tuvo que calmarla más de dos veces y, cuando se desviaron del camino, Juvia pareció inquietarse al no tener el control de la situación. Por primera vez desde su llegada, Juvia se había convertido en la acosada y Gray en su acosador.

Fue una declaración simple, pero llena de sentimientos que hicieron estallar a Juvia. Lentamente, ambos se conocieron un poco más y decidieron mantener la relación en secreto. Ninguno de los dos quería ser interrogado por sus compañeros, mucho menos intimidados por ellos cada vez que pisaban el edificio. Así que, y con el consentimiento de ambos, tanto el alquimista como la hada llegaron a tal acuerdo.

Meses después, Gray decidió dar un paso más allá y conocer en profundidad a su novia para que, al final, los dos descubrieran su pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo, lo que Gray desconocía era el pequeño dilema que su novia sufría desde su último encuentro nocturno. Pero, y con el corazón en la mano, Juvia sabía que no sería abandonada por su amada pareja, mucho menos en un momento como aquel.

Por ello, y resignada a seguir ocultandolo, Juvia coge aire y mira fijamente al pelinegro quien, distraído a causa de su largo y azulado cabello, ha dejado de mirarla a los ojos.

—Gray-sama —nombra la hada de agua captando la atención del alquimista.

La distancia entre ambos empieza a disminuir. Gray se encuentra tentado a besarla y piensa hacerlo en el día de hoy, pero Juvia sabe que ahora no es el momento. Juvia esquiva el beso y abraza a su estimado pelinegro dejándolo boquiabierto. Los labios femeninos se colocan encima del oído masculino y, con una suavidad poco frecuente en ella, Juvia decide dar la noticia:

—Juvia espera un hijo suyo —comenta con los ojos apretados y aferrándose contra el cuerpo de su alquimista favorito—. Sé que Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que no harían pública su relación —recuerda con una mueca culpable en su rostro—, pero ahora será un poco más difícil —sonríe imaginándose embarazada de seis meses y colgada del brazo del pelinegro.

Antes de poder seguir hablando o preguntarle al más famoso mago de hielo cómo se encuentra, Juvia se retuerce entre los brazos de Gray y su cabeza es, rápidamente, colocada contra su pecho. Las manos de Gray recorren su cuerpo por encima de su azulada tela y el peso encima de los hombros de la muchacha se desvanece. ¡Gray-sama se encuentra feliz por la noticia! Éso es todo lo que Juvia necesita para seguir con él y su pequeño. No obstante, las palabras del futuro padre le hacen reír divertida y, a su vez, sentirse levemente culpable.

—¡Tonta! —exclama besando su frente—.¿Por qué has venido? —exige sabe besando, ahora, sus mejillas—. ¡Puedes hacerle daño al bebé!

Los ojos de Juvia se cristalizan en pocos instantes y, al escuchar sus débiles sollozos, Gray sabe las respuestas a su pregunta.

—Juvia quiere salvar a Lucy-san —alude la peliazul escondiendo su rostro contra el cálido, y repentinamente, desnudo pecho—, Juvia quiere ver a Lucy-san y pedirle que sea la madrina de nuestro hijo —sigue sin remediar en sus sollozos—. Porque para Gray-sama, Lucy es una persona muy especial —sentencia dejando a Gray completamente helado.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del padre quien, al escuchar su última oración, comprende la suerte que tiene y, también, el obsequio que Mavis le ha otorgado: una hermosa mujer tan pura como el agua cristalina y decidida a ayudar a sus compañeros y hacerle feliz día a día. Y, aunque no se la merece, Gray no dejará que nadie le separe de su amada, ni tampoco que nadie separe a su amada de él. Con suavidad, Gray separa a Juvia y seca sus lágrimas con la yema de su pulgar. Juvia, más tranquila que antes, sonríe y besa inocentemente los labios del joven Fullbuster. Éste mismo, en silencio, junta su frente con la de ella y aspira su dulce perfume.

—Bien, escúchame atentamente —pide con su típica seriedad y frialdad, cosa que no incomoda a la muchacha delante de sus ojos—. Si yo te pido que te retires de la batalla, lo harás; si te pido que huyas y me dejes atrás, lo harás, y si te pido que no me acompañes, lo harás —ordena con los ojos bien abiertos y esperando la tan ansiada respuesta.

—Gray-sama, Juvia…

Los intentos de Juvia por llegar a un acuerdo con él se esfuman. Gray niega con la cabeza e impide que siga hablando al besarla efusivamente y por sorpresa.

—No hay debate, Juvia —dice él tras romper el beso—. Juvia.

Los ojos de Juvia se alzan y buscan los de Gray.

—¿Sí, Gray-sama? —pide saber ella un poco acalorada.

—¿Hasta que mes podremos seguir jugando por las noches?

El rostro de Juvia vuelve a colorearse de un rojo intenso y un ligero humo blanco sale por encima de su cabeza. Sus labios se aprietan y su ceño se frunce, mientras el joven Fullbuster se lleva las manos al estómago y ríe a pierna suelta al ver su reacción. Juvia se levanta de su asiento y se yergue ante él, coloca sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura y chilla avergonzada por culpa de las fantasías eróticas de su novio:

—¡Gray-sama, no le diga tales cosas a Juvia o se desmayará aquí mismo!

La puerta del vagón se abre y deja que mi figura se ilumine ante ellos. Sin comprender la situación, sonrío amablemente y les pido que me sigan. La pareja me sigue en silencio, Juvia delante de él y muy sonrojada a causa de algo que, por el momento, desconozco. Erza nos espera de pie en medio del pasillo, Natsu aún se encuentra estirado en su asiento, Levy sigue leyendo tu novela y Gajeel no ha despertado de su profundo sueño. Los Exceeds, por su parte, sobrevuelan nuestras cabezas con diversión.

Gracias a un fuerte golpe proporcionado por Erza, ambos Dragon Slayers se despiertan de sus respectivos sueños y aterrizan en Earthland. Natsu se levanta de golpe y se enciende tan rápido como una cerilla, mientras Gajeel gruñe a dolorido y observa a Erza enfurecido. Levy, detrás de la escarlata, aprieta los labios reprimiendo las carcajadas que amenazan con salir de entre sus labios.

—Ya hemos llegado —se limita a comunicar Erza antes de salir del tren.

Todos la seguimos en silencio, no queriendo ser víctimas de alguno de sus duros golpes durante el camino. Juvia avanza hasta mí y me pide quedarse a mi lado. Yo, encantada, acepto sonriente y empiezo una amena conversación con ella. A mi lado, Erza y Gray caminan en silencio con un inquieto Gajeel y una concentrada Levy detrás.

La castaña mirada de Erza se esconde tras su flequillo y sus manos se encierran en dos fuertes puños sin poder reprimir las sacudidas que su cuerpo recibe. La Titania espera poder encontrar las respuestas indicadas en un lugar, hasta el momento, prohibido para muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail. Mucho más después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos."Aquí se encuentra Sabertooth", habla interiormente una de las más famosas hadas de Fairy Tail, "¿estará allí la respuesta, Lucy?".

Erza recuerda los últimos días junto a ti. Aquellos días soleados que, de repente, se oscurecieron y dejaron de iluminar Magnolia. Días en que, todos los miembros del gremio, intentaban rehacer sus vidas como familia sin éxito, algunos incrédulos por lo ocurrido, otros convencidos y creyendo que aún te encontrabas con vida, mientras unos pocos se negaban a despedirse de ti, tal y como ella había hecho y sigue haciendo. Porque, sin importarle las palabras del maestro, Erza piensa y sabe que estás viva, que les estás esperando y que quieres volver a verles, pero algo te lo impide.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Frente nosotros no se irgue ningún edificio, tampoco encontramos la bandera del gremio sobrevolando la parte más alta de éste. Lo único que encontramos ante nosotros son los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Sabertooth. Incrédulos por la imagen ante nosotros, todos nos quedamos paralizados sin saber qué más añadir a tan crudo escenario. Pero, antes de poder avanzar hacia ellos, es Natsu quien corre hasta ellos y hunde sus brazos entre los múltiples agujeros que podemos encontrar. Con la respiración agitada y murmura tu nombre, Natsu sabe que las posibilidades de encontrarte acaban de reducirse a escasas.

Nos colocamos uno por uno en diferentes zonas e intentamos buscar objetos que nos ayuden a encaminarnos de nuevo hacia Yukino. Gray, quien no se ha separado de Juvia, alza la mirada y frunce el ceño un poco confundido. Sin comprender su confusión, miro a la misma dirección que él y soy consciente de cómo dos masculinas figuras nos sobrevuelan, caen hacia nosotros y nos sonríen maleficamente. El trozo de piedra que reposa en mis manos cae ante la impresión y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanto y corro hacia los Exceeds para protegerlos del ataque que caerá sobre nosotros.

—¡Todo el mundo abajo!

Mis hermanos me observan sin entender la situación y, en pocos instantes, las sombras opacan la luz del Sol y les corroboran el peligro del que yo les he advertido. Juvia se lleva las manos a la cabeza y Gray la protege con su cuerpo, Natsu se aparta del lugar de un salto, Erza re-equipa su cuerpo para blandir la espada contra ellos y Gajeel empuja a Levy contra el suelo protegiéndola, igual que Gray, con su cuerpo.

Por su lado, y entre pequeñas carcajadas burlonas, los invitados sorpresa inundan su pecho de aire para expulsarlo contra nosotros a través de un potente ataque.

—¡Colmillo del Dragón Sagrada de la Sombra!

Dos potentes rayos se acercan peligrosamente hacia nosotros. El blanco rayo se acerca por derecha, mientras el oscuro rayo por la izquierda.

—¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! —Natsu avanza entre nosotros y se coloca en el punto de encuentro de ambos rayos para, mostrando sus colmillos y observando fijamente a sus contrincantes, gritar con fuerza su ataque y hacer desaparecer ambos rayos gracias a éste.

El fuego nos envuelve, pero no llega a quemarnos. Detrás de la cortina rojiza podemos contemplar cómo las dos figuras nos observan unos metros más alejados. Una se encuentra con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, la otra se encuentra con los brazos detrás de su nuca y riendo a pierna suelta.

Natsu gruñe de manera gutural y tanto Erza como Gray se posicionan a su lado, preparados para cualquier ataque. Gajeel nos ayuda a levantarnos y avanza hasta quedar al lado de la escarlata maga de clase S. Los demás, en silencio, nos quedamos en el mismo lugar, esperando descubrir quiénes son nuestros próximos contrincantes.

El fuego desaparece lentamente y los dos intrusos son iluminados por la luz solar: allí se encuentran los dos gemelos Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth.

—Vaya, Natsu-san, ¡cuánto tiempo! —grita Sting desde su posición mostrando sus dos grandes ojos azulados. El rubio alza la vista y nos examina uno por uno, descubriendo quiénes somos y recordando qué magia utilizamos. Una juguetona sonrisa aparece en sus labios al examinarme de arriba a bajo. Sin saber porqué, un sonrojo se muestra en mis pálidas mejillas y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Ajeno a la silenciosa y pequeña charla que ambos hemos mantenido, Natsu pisa con fuerza el suelo a sus pies y se enciende en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Tú! —gruñe mostrando toda la furia que se almacena dentro de su cuerpo.

Al lado del dragón blanco, el dragón de las sombras mira a Gajeel con altivez y un deje de sorna. El aludido, comprendiendo todos los pequeños cambios que sus facciones han sufrido, muestra uno de sus colmillos y convierte su brazo izquierdo en un metálico tubo.

—Gajeel —murmura Rogue ensanchando la curva en sus labios.

Quedando a la misma altura que Natsu, Gajeel enfrenta al dragón de las sombras con su misma mirada rojiza.

—Tú… —gruñe, él también, mostrando la misma furia que alberga dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —interviene Sting cambiando la diversión en su voz por un tono totalmente serio. En escasos instantes, el rubio se convierte en el centro de las miradas y quien controla la situación—. ¿Qué queréis? —instiga por segunda vez, ahora más ansioso que antes.

—Buscamos a Yukino —contesta Erza deshaciéndose de su espada y su armadura—. ¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra? —exige saber sin pelos en la lengua.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañera, tanto Sting como Rogue abren los ojos sorprendidos y nos miran sin creerse nuestras palabras. Rogue cierra los ojos e intenta exhalar todo el aire posible, mientras Sting se lleva una mano al rostro y esconde sus ojos detrás de ésta.

—Aquí no está, no hay nadie —dice Rogue fríamente y con los dientes apretados—. Sólo nos encontramos Sting y yo —añade antes de querer dar media vuelta y volver por el camino por el cual han venido.

Evitando que desaparezcan y nuestras probabilidades de poder encontrarte se disminuyan a cero, me hago sitio entre mis compañeros y llamo la atención de Sting y Rogue a causa de mi repentina aparición. Mis hermanos me observan atónitos e impacientes por saber la razón de mi insistencia por querer ser la portavoz de todos y, además, cuál es mi siguiente plan.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarla? —cuestiono desafiante.

Sting, quien parece ser el más hablador del dúo, sonríe y avanza hacia mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Posterior a mi figura, mis compañeros se preparan para combatir si el peligroso mago decide atacarme por sorpresa. Los finos labios del blondo se acercan hasta los míos, pero se desvían antes de llegar a transformar un toque en un inesperado beso. Al final, éstos acaban cerca de mi oído, dejándome aturdida y totalmente sonrojada.

—Bajo tierra —responde tan frío como su compañero. Ante su respuesta, yo sólo me limito a abrir los ojos y dejar de respirar a causa de la impresión. Sting se separa de mí y da varios pasos hacia atrás, percatándose de los incrédulos rostros de mis hermanos y hermanas después de escuchar sus palabras—. Yukino murió hace un año y medio —repite sin vida en su voz.

La imagen de tu rostro sonriente se desvanece en mi mente, Lucy. Se desvanece al percatarse de que, al parecer, el reencuentro nunca ocurrirá y que tú, al parecer, ya no tienes un lugar en Earthland. Aprieto mis puños y sigo observando a los dos únicos magos de toda la zona. ¡Ellos pueden ayudarnos! ¡Ellos nos ayudarán a traerte de vuelta sea como sea, Lucy!

—No puede ser —A mi espalda, Natsu se lleva las manos a la cabeza y ruge enfurecido. No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! Yukino no puede estar muerta, no puede no estar con vida, ¡ella es la única que podía ayudarnos a encontrarte! ¡Es la única que tiene las verdaderas respuestas! "¿Por qué?", piensa Natsu lleno de impotencia, "¡¿Por qué parece que nadie quiere devolvernos a Lucy?!"—. ¡No puede ser!

Sting nos mira por última vez antes de caminar hacia su "hermano" y sus Exceeds —los que han aparecido repentinamente—, para partir hacia un destino desconocido para todos nosotros. Pero es el dragón de las sombras quién decide poner punto y final al encuentro con unas últimas palabras. Palabras que, como una ráfaga de aire nuevo, me sirven para seguir adelante con nuestra búsqueda:

—Nosotros no podemos ayudaros, ahora no pertenecemos a ningún gremio, tampoco sabemos qué hizo Yukino en sus últimos días. Lo sentimos, pero no podemos ayudaros, así que…

Interrumpiendo su discurso, camino hacia ellos y me arrodillo a centímetros de sus pies. Los Exceeds que los acompañan me miran confundidos mientras sus amos se quedan sin palabras.

Mis amigos, alejados, se quedan boquiabiertos e intentan llamarme para que vuelva con ellos antes de poder cometer alguna estupidez causada por la agonía de no poder volver a verte. Erza me llama impotente, pero es Juvia la que se acerca hasta el quinteto sin éxito a sacarme de mi posición fetal.

Sin miedo al rechazo, cierro los ojos y me echo a llorar sin tapujos, mostrándoles mi dolor y el de todos los componentes de nuestra hermandad. Anonadados, Sting, Rogue y los mininos susurran mi nombre y ayudan a la maga elemental antes de llegar a escuchar mis peticiones.

—Entonces, por favor —sollozo con la frente pegada al suelo—, venid con nosotros y convertíos en magos de Fairy Tail —propongo sin miedo, segura de mí misma y dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias—: uníos a nuestro gremio y ayudadnos a encontrar a Lucy —vuelvo a sollozar con impotencia.

—¡Lisanna! —gritan todos los que se encuentran atrás.

Restando importancia a la presencia de mis amigos, sigo en la misma posición y con el mismo propósito.

—Ahora no tenéis nada, ni tan siquiera pertenecéis a un gremio —recuerdo entre dientes y disminuyendo los sollozos que luchan por salir de mi garganta—. Uníos al nuestro, ayudadnos y así podréis conocer el poder de los sentimientos —dictamino, ésta vez, alzando mis ojos hacia los cuatro y pidiéndoles que acepten mis palabras.

El cuarteto me observa en silencio durante largos minutos hasta que, después de mirar a los dos gatos y a Rogue, Sting estira su mano hacia mí y me sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho ante mi presencia. Parpadeo aturdida y sin comprender lo que su acción ha intentado transmitirme, pero es él mismo quien suelta una sonora carcajada y estrecha su mano entre la mía, cuando yo la extiendo hacia la suya.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —pregunta Rogue con los brazos cruzados.

Sting me ayuda a levantarme y suelta mi mano para que pueda limpiarme la mancha de tierra que permanece en mi frente, manos y rodillas.

—Lector y Frosch están ansiosos por pertenecer a un nuevo gremio —acota él sonriendo a sus pequeños compañeros.

—¡Sí! —grita Lector saltando al lado de su amigo.

—Fro piensa lo mismo —añade mientras abraza el tobillo del pelinegro.

Durante más de treinta minutos, los antiguos y nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail recuperamos la compostura y decidimos volver andando hacia el gremio ante la oposición de volver a usar el tren como medio de transporte. Natsu y Gajeel suspiran aliviados al ver la aceptación en el rostro de Erza y se convierten en los cabezas de grupo. Suspiro al escuchar los porqué de los antiguos magos de Sabertooth a no usar el tren. ¿Sabes que son más orgullosos que Natsu, Lucy? Cuando los conozcas como nuevos magos de Fairy Tail comprenderás sobre lo que te estoy hablando en estos momentos.

Juvia decide andar al lado del más callado de los "hermanos" y, así, poder conocer las últimas experiencias de Yukino junto a ellos. También qué ocurrió en la última misión que ella hizo al lado de nuestra amiga.

—Rogue-san —pronuncia una cohibida Juvia—, ¿cómo murió Yukino-san? —curiosea con seriedad, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de ninguno de sus nuevos hermanos.

Todos observamos a Rogue. Algunos de reojo, otros fijamente y unos pocos desde el final del grupo.

—Lo mejor será explicar la historia desde el principio, ¿verdad? —suspira y dibuja una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios, al escuchar la petición de la maga de agua, mientras observa a su mejor amigo y le pide respaldo en su explicación.

El blondo, al percatarse de su mirada, asiente sin mediar palabra y decide apartar la mirada con un toque de brusquedad. El tema, al parecer, le incomoda un poco más que a su amigo.

—Fue durante su última misión, Yukino se encontraba totalmente emocionada y ansiosa por poder hacer su primera misión en solitario junto a Lucy. Ambas se habían hecho amigas a raíz de los acontecimientos vividos y decidieron que era una gran oportunidad.

»Marchó por la noche hacia Crocus, allí la esperaba Lucy en su hotel. Pasaron las semanas: dos exactamente. La misión fue exitosa según las cartas que solía hacernos llegar gracias a uno de los espíritus estelares de Lucy, sin embargo, algo falló en el último momento. Yukino volvió repleta de heridas y con una moribunda Lucy. Al parecer, vuestra amiga decidió interponerse entre un ataque y salvar a Yukino para dar el golpe de gracia juntas. Llegaron acompañadas por un chico de cabellos naranjas y una cabra con gafas.

»Yukino nos pidió que ayudáramos a vuestra amiga y la curáramos en el gremio a escondidas del maestro y Minerva. Decidimos ayudarla y, cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar hasta la habitación de Sting, el maestro nos descubrió al pasar por el mismo pasillo que nosotros. Entró en cólera y nos ordenó echar a la rubia fuera del edificio, pero los tres nos negamos a hacerlo mientras Yukino le imploraba comprensión.

»De un momento a otro, los tres fuimos atacados por él y Lucy cayó al suelo. Sting y yo intentamos llegar hasta las chicas, apartar a vuestra amiga del lugar y evitar que fuese herida, pero fue tarde: Yukino se había interpuesto entre Lucy y el maestro y había recibido el ataque por ella.

»Yukino y el maestro murieron, el gremio se disolvió y todos los magos decidieron unirse a otros gremios.

Acongojados por el relato, apartamos la mirada en el momento en que lo finaliza. Juvia, impresionada, vuelve a tomar el control de la conversación y pregunta aquello que ronda por las mentes de todos los presentes ajenos a aquel hecho:

—¿Vosotros matasteis al maestro?

Es Sting quien, más tranquilo, mira a la antigua integrante de Phantom Lord y extermina las dudas que todos tenemos.

—No fuimos nosotros —contesta reacio—, fue Lucy —culmina.

Nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar las palabras del blondo. ¿Lucy mató al maestro de Sabertooth? ¿Lucy acabó con la vida de Gemma? Unos agudos sollozos llegan hasta nuestros oídos antes de poder entrar dentro del edificio y saludar a todos nuestros compañeros. La pequeña Wendy es la única que habita el gremio a éstas horas de la noche, cosa muy extraña en la menuda dragona.

—¡Wendy! —Asustados por el estado en el que se encuentra, corremos hacia ella.

La pequeña peliazul se encuentra acurrucada en una de las columnas del salón, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, los brazos abrazando sus delgadas y cortas piernas y su cabello esconde sus tristes y húmedos ojos del exterior. Su cuerpo, a su vez, sufre constantes temblores que nos preocupan un poco más.

—Wendy —Natsu abraza a la peliazul, transmitiéndole la calidez de su magia—, ¿qué ocurre? —quiere averiguar el dragón de fuego con un dulce tono de voz.

Wendy se abalanza contra el pecho masculino y solloza contra él, mojando la piel trigueña de Natsu con sus saladas lágrimas. Desconcertado, Natsu se limita a abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos. Absolutamente todos tenemos el corazón a punto de romperse ante la imagen de la pequeña Wendy rompiéndose poco a poco sin remedio.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos —gimotea sin querer mirarnos a los ojos.

De repente, Sting nos sorprende acompañado por un menudo papel escrito por una muy familiar letra y dirigido a la pequeña hija de Grandinee. En voz alta, y sin ninguna pizca de lástima hacia su nueva compañera, el dragón blanco lee el contenido de la carta. Quedamos helados al reconocer su manera de escribir, también a lo que se refiere y lo que, al parecer, Wendy nos ha escondido durante un largo año y medio.

—¿Tan pronto han descubierto mi nuevo paradero?

»Si es así, ahora todo se encuentra en tus manos, mi trabajo aquí no ha acabado, pero no puedo dejarles sin finalizarlo.

»Así que, si decides contar la verdad a nuestros amigos, tienes mi total consentimiento. Por ello, pequeña Wendy, ya es hora de que todos sepan la verdad.

»Con cariño, Lucy Heartfilia.

Aún entre sus brazos, Wendy se aferra al cuerpo del dragón de fuego quien, aturdido por toda la información recibida, no puede dejar de pensar en lo cerca que ha estado de ti sin saberlo. Baja la mirada y observa a tu confidente, ésa niña que todos creíamos ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquella que juraba no saber absolutamente nada sobre tu paradero y que deseaba tu vuelta tanto como encontrar a su madre.

—Lo siento mucho, Natsu-san —repite una y otra vez sin descanso, tal y como una vieja melodía lo haría en un tocadiscos.

Los pausados pasos de alguien entre la oscuridad nos alertan. Su burlona risa nos hace estremecer y, cuando la luz de la luna ilumina su rostro magullado y repleto de heridas, descubrimos su identidad. El tatuaje rojizo en su ojo izquierdo nos aporta toda la información que necesitamos para reconocerle.

—Entonces —La voz de Mystogan resuena por el salón, provocando un molesto eco en nuestras cabezas de difícil eliminación—, ¿estáis dispuestos a entregarme temporalmente vuestra magia y recuperar a vuestra amiga?

Y ahora, todo está en nuestras manos.


	4. Capítulo IV

Aquí el cuarto capítulo y una buena noticia. Ya que estamos en Semana Santa (vacaciones), podré colgar el quinto capítulo éste mismo lunes. Aviso que, seguramente, ésta historia será actualizada cada viernes o sábado.

Volviendo a la historia, éste capítulo se centra más en las nuevas apariciones: ya estamos en Edoras. Lucy aún no aparecerá, pero lo hará pronto y por sorpresa, así que estad atentos. Aún hay muchas sorpresas, así que no os dejéis engañar por las primeras apariencias.

Agradezco especialmente a **amulet vainilla** por las ideas que me ha dado para éste capítulo. Así que, como agradecimiento, éste capítulo va dedicado para ti. Para todos los demás lectores, si tienen ideas o aportaciones que puedan ayudar a la trama, por favor, háganlas sin miedo.

Disfrutad de la lectura, gracias por todo y buen día.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

—¿Quién nos llevará hasta ella?

Natsu aparta a Wendy de su lado sin dejar de mirar al antiguo miembro del gremio. Una acongojada Juvia corre hacia Wendy y le pide que siga calmada junto a una silenciosa Charle. Happy, entre mis brazos, me pide poder ir hacia Charle y preguntarle cómo se encuentra. En silencio, abro mis brazos y dejo que mi pequeño hijo se acerque hacia ella. Desde mi espalda, los dos nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail se acercan hacia el núcleo del conflicto sin soltar tu carta. Elevo la mirada y me encuentro con dos rostros oscurecidos, furiosos e impregnados por un repentino odio que horroriza.

Sting sostiene tu carta entre sus manos y observa fijamente al peliazul sin querer controlar los múltiples gruñidos que su garganta reproduce. Su rostro ha empezado a oscurecerse lentamente y sus colmillos parecen haber aumentado de tamaño. Una ancha vena ha aparecido en su frente y en varias partes de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo, los músculos de sus brazos, a su vez, también han aumentado. Sin olvidar que el poder mágico a su alrededor ha aumentado considerablemente.

Rogue, por su parte, sostiene a Frosch entre sus brazos con el mismo semblante que su hermano, pero mucho más tenebroso que el de éste. Sus ojos rojizos se iluminan entre la oscuridad de su rostro, creando una aura más terrorífica en él. A diferencia de su hermano, una ancha vena ha tomado su lugar en su cuello, también en su frente. El cuerpo del pelinegro tiembla mientras dos grandes colmillos aparecen entre sus dientes. No obstante, y convirtiéndose en la gran diferencia entre ambos dragones, el pelinegro se encuentra envuelto por su propio poder.

En su lugar, Mystogan sonríe con altivez y observa a los demás partícipes de la nueva aventura que se avecina. Con la barbilla alta, cruza sus brazos y suelta una grave carcajada. Mis manos se aprietan en dos fuertes puños y aguanto las ganas de lanzarme contra él y provocar el comienzo de una larga e interminable batalla.

A mi lado, Erza coloca una mano encima de mi hombro y pide que tranquilice a los dos nuevos magos. Temerosa de recibir una furtiva mirada de su parte, asiento y me acerco lentamente hacia ellos. Me coloco entre ambos y entrelazo mis manos con las suyas, dándoles una tranquilidad que parecen necesitar desde que han descubierto al malhechor. Poco a poco, las sombras alrededor de Rogue se desvanecen, pero no por completo. Tampoco sus grandes colmillos ni su ceño fruncido.

El rubio, por su lado, se calma a medida que los segundos transcurren, sorprendiéndome. Mis ojos se abren ligeramente al descubrir el poder que, al parecer, tengo sobre el blondo. El mismo poder que Lucy tiene sobre Natsu. Sus azulados ojos se fijan en los míos y una ladina sonrisa aparece en sus labios. 'Gracias, Lisanna-san', dice con cierta timidez en su voz para, después, golpear a su hermano y pedirle que se tranquilice mientras ambos sueltan mis manos.

Sin embargo, ¿qué relación has tenido con los gemelos para que se encuentren así? ¿Es que no nos han contado todo lo que saben sobre ti? ¿Qué esconden nuestros nuevos compañeros?

—¿Quién nos llevará hasta ella?

La voz de Natsu me despierta. Sus ojos jade se fijan en la figura de uno de los magos más poderosos del gremio y sus puños empiezan a chispear. Ahogo un gemido e intento acercarme hasta él, pero es Gray quien me detiene colocando su antebrazo contra mi pecho sin palabras de por medio.

Antes de poder añadir absolutamente nada, Mystogan se aclara la garganta y sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es una... sorpresa —ríe.

—Natsu —murmura Erza desde la distancia. Enfurecido, Natsu la observa de reojo—, tranquilízate —ordena con voz impasible.

Natsu aprieta los dientes y aparta bruscamente la mirada. El dragón de fuego se niega a seguir las palabras de su amiga, mucho menos con alguien como el peliazul.

—No puedo tranquilizarme —responde sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Todos dejamos de respirar, miedosos de desconocer los siguientes pasos de nuestro querido Natsu—, mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien que ha mantenido amenazada a Wendy durante un año y medio —añade agachando la cabeza y encendiendo sus puños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aparto el brazo de Gray de mi camino y me acerco hasta el que ha sido y será mi amigo de la infancia. A pasos agigantados me acerco hasta él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando me encuentro lo bastante cerca, murmuro su nombre y hago que él gire su cuerpo para observarme cara a cara. Cargada de furia, levanto la palma de mi mano y golpeo su mejilla con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas descienden desde mis ojos hasta el suelo. Sorprendido, Natsu suelta un gemido de dolor y se lleva una de sus manos hacia la mejilla.

A nuestro alrededor, todos nuestros amigos nos observan con los ojos abiertos y la respiración cortada. Happy susurra mi nombre al escuchar los incontrolables sollozos que salen despedidos desde las profundidades de mi garganta, Erza queda estática en su posición, Gray murmura mi nombre y se deja caer al suelo, Juvia abraza a Wendy con más fuerza intentando ocultar las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, Levy esconde su rostro entre las páginas de tu libro, Gajeel me observa sin emoción alguna, los Excedds lloran entre ellos y los gemelos se mantienen en silencio.

Aprieto los dientes y golpeo nuevamente el rostro de Natsu. Éste, al sentir el segundo golpe, vuelve en sí y las llamas alrededor de sus manos desaparecen. Más calmada, suspiro deshaciéndome del peso encima de mis hombros y contemplo fijamente a tu enamorado.

—¿Quieres entorpecer la misión? —cuestiono con el ceño fruncido y esperando una respuesta por su parte. Cohibido por lo ocurrido, Natsu agacha la cabeza y niega con ésta—. Entonces, tranquilízate —ordeno con más calma, pero con la misma fuerza que Erza. Me fundo en un abrazo con él y sonrió al sentir los tímidos temblores que azotan su cálido cuerpo. Con cariño, acaricio sus cabellos—. Hazlo por Lucy —le pido rompiéndome de nuevo al recordar tu bello rostro exclamar mi nombre y pedirme acompañarte de compras junto a las demás.

Entre todo el bullicio creado anteriormente, Mystogan se dirige en silencio hacia la puerta. Todos le observamos con el ceño fruncido y esperando saber a dónde quiere llevarnos. Sting y Rogue son los primeros en seguir al mago junto a sus gatos, Juvia con Wendy entre sus brazos les siguen con un Gray demasiado pegado a la maga de agua, Gajeel y Levy abandonan el edificio siguiendo al trío y Erza, Natsu, Happy y yo somos los últimos en hacerlo.

Cuando despego mis brazos de su cuerpo, Natsu y Happy echan a correr para convertirse en los cabeza de grupo. Suspiro y seco las lágrimas que aún caen de mis ojos. A mi lado, Erza sonríe orgullosa y acaricia mi cabellera con una brillantez especial en sus marrones ojos.

Gajeel y Levy nos piden que avancemos hasta ellos y nos coloquemos en segunda fila. Juvia y Wendy a su lado, se mantienen abrazadas, aunque un molesto Gray no les quita un ojo de encima.

—¡Eh, tú! —exclama Sting entre dientes al lado de un tranquilo Natsu y un enigmático Rogue—. ¿A dónde nos llevas? —exige saber con desconfianza.

Mystogan, con una de sus características sonrisas, le observa de reojo y contesta:

—Al último lugar que pisó vuestra amiga antes de irse.

La vegetación se abre a nuestro paso. Zancada a zancada, cada uno de nosotros nos percatamos del lugar al que Mystogan nos guía. Algunos lo conocen, otros no. Al llegar, la luz del astro solar impacta contra nuestros ojos y muchos de nuestros compañeros sueltan un gemido de dolor ante el repentino ardor.

—¿Nuestro lago? —Natsu se queda de piedra al reconocer el lugar, más cuando Happy se eleva entre nosotros y cuestiona incrédulo la ubicación.

Un suave ruido retumba en nuestros oídos y nos hace mirar hacia atrás. Allí, entre los matorrales, sobresale la figura de uno de tus espíritus estelares. Su esbelta figura, acompañada por sus cortos cabellos rosados, sus grandes ojos azulados y su vestido de sirvienta nos impresionan al cumplirse más de un año y medio sin verla.

—Hime-sama estará feliz de verles a todos de nuevo —dice con su plana voz sin emociones, la sirvienta nos saluda con su característico respeto.

Todos quedamos asombrados ante su aparición:

—¡Virgo!

Virgo encuentra los ojos de Wendy y le obsequia con una cálida sonrisa. Wendy, entre los brazos de Juvia, asiente con un dulce rubor en sus mejillas. Con el paso de los segundos, detrás de la sirvienta aparecen Acuario y Aries, cada una con una mueca diferente en su rostro. Aries siempre acongojada y sonrojada, miedosa de no hacer lo correcto. Acuario, por su parte, se encuentra con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y escupiendo insultos a diestro y siniestro, mientras Aries intentaba calmarla. Nosotros al verlas nos quedamos perplejos en nuestras posiciones.

—Ésa estúpida lo único que ha hecho es preocupar a sus amigos —gruñe Acuario con una voz gutural.

—Acuario-sama —murmura Aries con una mano delante de sus labios—, no sea tan dura con Hime-sama —pide con la mirada baja—, lo siento —añade.

—¡Acuario-san, Aries-san! —saluda Juvia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Acuario sonríe a la maga elemental con una extraña alegría, sin embargo, a los demás nos saluda con cierto enfado en su voz. Aries, por su parte, se sonroja mucho más que antes y se esconde detrás de Acuario totalmente cohibida.

—Lo siento, Juvia-sama —saluda la pelirosa haciendo una tímida reverencia.

Una dorada luz ilumina el centro del lago de manera repentina y, con el transcurso de los minutos, ésta desaparece para dejarnos ver a los nuevos invitados, a quienes nos llevarán hasta ti. Anonadados, todos abrimos los labios y soltamos un gemido lleno de conmoción. Allí se encontraban todos tus espíritus estelares junto a los de la difunta Yukino. Al vernos ante ellos, uno por uno nos obsequiaron con una reverencia común y un 'buen día' dicho al unísono.

—Están todos los espíritus de Lucy —susurra Rogue sin creer lo que sus ojos se encuentran examinando—, ¡y los de Yukino! —añade más que perplejo.

Quien parece ser el portavoz de los espíritus de Yukino da un paso hacia adelante y sonríe honestamente al dragón de las sombras. La mujer vestida con ropajes indios y acompañada por dos doradas balanzas decide explicarnos los nuevos cambios que nuestra amiga ha sufrido.

—Ahora pertenecemos a Lucy-sama, Rogue-sama —explica el espíritu sin soltar las balanzas en ningún momento—. Yukino-sama nos pidió que nos uniéramos a ella antes de morir —acota con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a su antigua ama estelar.

Natsu avanza entre nosotros y alza la mirada. Frunce el ceño durante unos instantes y busca a alguien entre todos los espíritus.

—¿Y Loke? —se atreve a aventurarse el dragón de fuego.

—Se encuentra con Hime-sama —habla Capricornio apareciendo tras nosotros—. Han partido a una importante misión en Edoras —finaliza ajustándose correctamente las gafas.

—¿La ha protegido bien? —cuestiona con un fuerte nudo apoderándose de su garganta.

—Se lo aseguro, Natsu-san —corrobora la cabra colocando su mano encima de su corazón.

La misma luz dorada, que ha envuelto a los espíritus estelares, nos envuelve a nosotros en un efímero instante. Sorprendidos por el rápido cambio a nuestro alrededor, absolutamente todos soltamos un grito angustioso al no saber qué está ocurriendo.

Juvia se abraza fuertemente a Gray y éste la protege con su cuerpo sin dejar de observar su alrededor. Erza se equipa con una de sus armaduras y se prepara para atacar al enemigo. Natsu protege a Happy entre sus brazos y se agacha en el suelo sin dejar de contemplar a Capricornio a través de la estela de luz. Sting se coloca ante una muy sorprendida yo. Rogue ayuda a la pequeña Wendy y a su Exceed, mientras Frosch le pide a Lector que no se separe de él. Gajeel, imitando a Gray, protege a Levy y evita que ésta salga dañada de alguna u otra forma.

De repente, nuestros cuerpos se ven azotados por un ardor inexplicable. Todos caemos al suelo sin dejar de poder retorcernos de dolor acompañados por la falta de aire que se apodera de nosotros. Me llevo las manos al cuello e intento inhalar todo el aire posible por la boca, mientras intento no caer desmayada. El calor abrumador que habita en el lugar se convierte lentamente en un factor destructivo para nosotros. El sudor no se hace esperar y aparece cuando menos lo necesitamos. Un nuevo azote emerge desde las profundidades de mi cuerpo y me sumerge en un océano de ardor y calor imposibles de soportar.

"¡Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así, Lisanna!", me habías dicho tiempo atrás en la barra del gremio. Tú te habías enfadado conmigo al pensar que me había convertido en una carga para todos al no tener el nivel de poder que antes de desaparecer tenía. "Yo sería capaz de dejar mi vida en tus manos, Lisanna. Confío en ti, y sé que lo harás extremadamente bien."

Aprieto los dientes e intento levantarme para llegar hasta Mystogan. Primero apoyo todo mi peso en mis brazos y rodillas para ergurime lentamente entre mis compañeros y caminar hasta el mago de Edoras. Escucho mi nombre salir de los labios de muchos de mis compañeros y, antes de poder llegar hasta él, un nuevo golpe me hace caer de bruces al suelo sin fuerzas.

—Ugh —gimoteo retorciéndome en mi nueva posición—, ¡duele mucho! —lloro dentro de un dolor incontrolable.

—Argh —gruñe Natsu alzándose ante nosotros con un inconsciente Happy entre sus brazos. Sus colmillos apretados, sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo en un constante temblor y el sudor empapando su ropa detallaban el sufrimiento que, como todos, él también se encontraba sufriendo—, vamos —murmura abriendo con dificultad sus ojos y exponiendo su fuerza ante nosotros—, ¡tenéis que aguantar por Luce! —pide alzando el puño derecho y mirando al cielo.

Su puño se deshace y su cuerpo cae sin fuerzas contra el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar los ojos, la imagen de tu silueta gritar su nombre le hace sumirse en un profundo sueño protagonizado por ambos. "Tan cerca de ti, Luce", piensa antes de hacerlo.

* * *

El sonido de las aves revolotear por el lugar hace el trabajo de despertador y nos despierta, ésta vez, entre la vegetación del bosque de Edoras. Suspiro por culpa de los dolores que someten a mi cuerpo bajo su poder y me siento con las piernas cruzadas sin quitar las manos de delante de mi rostro.

Los gritos de Natsu y Gray inundan el lugar ganándose suspiros por parte de sus compañeros. Si bien en Earthland no paran de pelear, Edoras no será la excepción. Con una mueca llena de diversión, los que aún nos encontramos sentados o estirados en el césped les observamos queriendo saber cuál es la razón por la que pelean tan sólo llegar a nuestro destino.

Un dedo acusador apunta hacia Gray mientras Natsu pasa el dorso de su mano por encima de sus labios.

—¡¿Intentabas besarme, nevera parlante?! —acusa asqueado el dragón de fuego.

Gray se lleva una mano al pecho y dibuja una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro mientras pasa el dorso de su mano por encima de sus labios.

—¡Ni en broma, cerebro de lava! —gime ante la simple visión de un beso entre él y su peor enemigo—. Eres la última persona a quien besaría —asiente cruzándose de brazos.

Finalizando la pronta pelea entre ambos, la sombra de una enfurecida Erza aparece tras ellos y les golpea duramente. Ambos cuerpos caen inconscientes contra el suelo convirtiéndose en el objeto de burla de todos nosotros. Aún molesta por sus múltiples batallas, Erza gruñe por lo bajo y se acerca hacia nosotros después de, al parecer, haber examinado la zona donde nos encontramos.

—No ha cambiado nada —sonrío recordando que éste es uno de los bosques más cercanos al gremio.

Erza, a mi lado, asiente y recoge sus pertenencias.

—Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí —ordena sin mirarnos. A su espalda, todos asentimos y la seguimos en silencio—. Puede haber alguien merodeando por la zona y no es bueno que nos vean —decide añadir como explicación—. ¿No recordáis la reputación del gremio en Edoras?

En Edoras, Fairy Tail es un gremio oscuro y buscado por la seguridad real. De entre los matorrales aparece la figura de la tímida Aries quien, mirando a su alrededor, verifica que solamente se encuentra ella con nosotros. Sonrojada, suspira con los ojos cerrados y se coloca al lado de Juvia, quien parece que le transmite más confianza de todos nosotros.

Natsu, quien ya ha despertado de su corto sueño provocado por los continuos golpes de Erza, se levanta del suelo y mira fijamente a Aries. La oveja, al notarlo, se lleva una mano al rostro y camina hacia atrás con miedo. La seriedad en los ojos de Natsu ha asustado a la pobre muchacha y, en un momento como éste, no es compatible pedirle empatía a un Natsu pendiente sólo de encontrarte, Lucy.

—¿Dónde está Mystogan? —pregunta un adolorido Gray a su lado.

Aries se esconde detrás de la espalda de la maga elemental y asiente ante la cuestión del alquimista de hielo. Escondiendo los ojos detrás de su rosado flequillo, Aries avanza hasta Gray y le contesta sin problemas. Eso sí, intentando evitar la mirada de Natsu en cualquier momento.

—Él marchó junto a Capricornio-sama —asiente sin despegarse del cuerpo de Juvia—. Ellos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran Hime-sama y algunos miembros del gremio.

Un fuerte golpe nos sorprende a todos. Sin embargo, los gruñidos de Natsu explican de dónde proviene el golpe y quién ha sido el causante. Más asustada que antes, Aries tiembla como una hoja de papel y se esconde totalmente detrás de la peliazul mayor. Juvia, apenada por la situación de tu espíritu, intenta calmarla con dulces palabras mientras se echa a llorar entre sus brazos.

Por su parte, Natsu sigue golpeando el suelo y gruñendo a diestro y siniestro sin razón aparente. Avergonzados, suspiramos llevándonos las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, yo también tendría que estar allí! —alega el hijo de Igneel al golpear el suelo una vez más.

Con una tierna curva en sus labios, Juvia acaricia el cabello rosado de la asustadiza oveja. Aries, más tranquila, asiente y se separa de la muchacha secando las lágrimas que aún caen de sus ojos.

—Aries-san —vuelve a llamarla Juvia, ésta vez, pegada a su querido Gray—, ¿podría llevarnos hasta el gremio? —pide educadamente.

La aludida, evitando encontrarse con los jade ojos de tu enamorado, asiente frenéticamente y aprieta los labios sin querer enfurecer al dragón más de lo que ya se encuentra.

—Síganme, lo siento —se limita a contestar Aries.

Durante largos minutos nos mantenemos detrás de nuestra guía. El bosque ha cambiado, y éso puede verificarse a medida que nos adentramos más y más en él. Hasta para mí se convierte en una tarea complicada recordar el camino hacia el gremio. Muchos de nosotros nos mantenemos al margen de la situación y decidimos no hablar sobre el tema hasta llegar a Fairy Tail: el lugar donde se encuentran todas nuestras respuestas.

Los que nunca han pisado Edoras —Juvia, Levy, Sting y Rogue—, no muestran ningún tipos de interés en conocer más sobre éste nuevo país. Por ello, y para no crear más dudas alrededor del verdadero objetivo, decidimos no hablar sobre ello hasta que alguno de los aludidos decida que es el momento o lugar. Observo a Rogue y Sting de reojo y suelto una suave carcajada al imaginarme sus contrapartes en Edoras. ¿Los has podido ver tú, Lucy? ¿Son tan asustadizos como Natsu o llegan a superarle?

A mi lado, Levy frunce el ceño y me pregunta porqué me estoy riendo. Entre carcajadas, le explico mis extrañas fantasías provocando que ella ría conmigo. Nuestros compañeros, al vernos reír tan alegremente, nos observan extrañados y deciden no preguntar por miedo a acabar teniendo pesadillas ésta misma noche.

En primera fila, una asustadiza Juvia se abraza el estómago, temerosa a que su pequeño pueda sufrir algún tipo de dolor. Si bien ahora se encuentra asustada, mientras era transportada a Edoras, Juvia no ha sentido ningún tipo de dolor a diferencia de todos nosotros. El único dolor que la maga de agua había sentido minutos atrás había sido el de ver a su pareja retorcerse de dolor entre sus brazos. Loxar mira hacia atrás y suspira al no encontrar a Mystogan. ¿Por qué no ha salido tan dolorida como sus demás compañeros? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué ella aún conserva su magia?

Gray, a su lado, se encuentra curioso por saber qué está pasando por la mente de su novia. Por eso, y muy cuidadoso de que nadie puede verle, reposa un suave beso en su mejilla ocultado detrás de los largos cabellos de la muchacha. Sonrojada hasta las raíces, Juvia aprieta los labios y agacha la cabeza totalmente avergonzada. Su novio, a su lado, aguanta las ganas de reír y abrazarla conmovido por su dulzura.

—P-Parece que e-el bo-bossque se ha he-hecho más espe-peso —tartamudea Juvia escondiendo sus ojos con vergüenza ante los impulsos amorosos del alquimista.

Al escucharla, Gray sonríe y pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros con total normalidad. Levy y yo, al ver tal acto de cercanía, nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza y sentimos que de nuestros ojos salen despedidos diferentes tipos de corazones. Gajeel, al lado de su novia, le pide que se tranquilice junto a un conmocionado Lilly.

—Tranquila —sonríe Gray sin percatarse del bullicio detrás de él—, no va a ocurrir nada —promete mirando fijamente a la muchacha—. Estoy con vosotros —le recuerda mirando indiscretamente su vientre.

Juvia, al entender las últimas palabras del mago de hielo, no puede evitar emocionarse y soltar un débil sollozo lleno de emoción. Gray, al escucharla, se tensa a su lado y le pide entre murmullos que no llore. Ésta, aún emocionada, niega con la cabeza y le explica que llora de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras.

—Gracias, Gray-sama —finaliza Juvia su explicación secándose los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ciertamente incómodo, Gray voltea su mirada y mira hacia otra dirección. Desconcertada, su futura esposa frunce el ceño y le vuelve a llamar por su nombre haciendo que, lentamente, el cuerpo de Gray vuelva a tensarse.

—Odio que me llames así —culmina el pelinegro con una pícara sonrisa que pone los pelos de punta a su enamorada.

Ella, al escucharle y ver su sonrisa, se sonroja de nuevo hasta sus límites insospechados y agacha por segunda vez el rostro. Más nerviosa que antes, la aludida junta sus pálidas y finas manos para empezar a jugar con sus porcelanos dedos.

—A-Ahora estamos c-con to-todos —alude la muchacha como excusa—, Juvia no p-puede lla-llamarle c-como ella qu-querría —admite más nerviosa que antes al recordar cómo se llaman ambos en la intimidad desde el comienzo de su relación secreta. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir con su íntima explicación, Juvia queda cegada por una blanca luz que rodea a la oveja. Ella y Gray, quienes más cerca se encuentran de tu espíritu estelar, son espectadores de como desaparece poco a poco. Lucy, ¿qué está ocurriendo?—. ¿Aries-san?

El rostro acongojado de Aries voltea para observarnos a cada uno de nosotros. La tímida muchacha esconde su rostro con sus manos y su cuerpo se reduce a nada. No obstante, antes de desaparecer totalmente, Aries se dirige a nosotros por última vez:

—Lo siento, Hime-sama está en problemas, debo marchar.

Y desaparece ante nuestros ojos. Antes de poder seguir el camino, el griterío que se escucha dentro del bosque nos pone en alerta. Sin nuestros poderes con nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que usar nuestra fuerza bruta y algunos de nosotros no tenemos la fuerza bruta necesaria para casos como el que se avecina a continuación.

—¡Aquí están! —se escucha a un hombre desde la lejanía—. ¡Fairy Tail está aquí! —grita por segunda vez.

Sin nada más que añadir, Erza tira de mi brazo y echa a correr. Al no verse seguidas por los compañeros, Erza mira hacia atrás y eleva una de sus brazos después de soltarme.

—¡Corred! —ruge sin dejar de hacerlo.

En pocos instantes, todos nos encontramos corriendo sin rumbo y buscando un gremio que no sabemos dónde se encuentra. El lugar está demasiado cambiado y yo no llego a reconocer el lugar donde nos encontramos.

—¡No escaparéis! —Detrás de nosotros aparece un reducido grupo de soldados armados con lanzas y escudos.

El hecho de haber perdido la magia, haber sido sometidos a un fuerte dolor durante un tiempo indefinido y encontrarnos demasiado cansados no ayuda en un momento como éste. Decidimos aumentar la velocidad de nuestra carrera para no ser capturados, pero ellos parecen avanzar mucho más rápido y, en pocas zancadas, se encuentran a centímetros de poder acorralarnos.

Sorpresivamente, los soldados salen despedidos gracias a un largo mágico látigo que porta una de nuestras salvadoras. Su cabello azulado, su corbata sobrevolando su pecho y su poco discreta falda negra la hacen irreconocible. Su fría mirada asusta a los pocos soldados que quedan en el suelo y, con poca valentía, la apuntan con sus lanzas. Edo-Juvia, ante ellos, se cruza de brazos y les observa con altivez.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a los amigos de Juvia? —exige saber la contraparte de nuestra Juvia Loxar sin soltar el látigo.

A mi lado, Wendy observa atónita a la mujer.

—Ese látigo… ¡es de Lucy-san! —exclama sorprendida haciendo que todos la observemos incrédulos.

Un fuerte cañón de agua impacta contra los últimos soldados en pie y les hace desplazarse varios metros hacia atrás. Entre la oscuridad, aparece la menuda figura de Edo-Levy cargando un gran cañón negro encima de su hombro izquierdo. Con el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y gruñendo a cada paso que da, Edo-Levy se enfrenta a los malhechores justo al lado de su amiga y compañera de gremio. Ambas, con una mirada impasible, observan cómo los soldados abandonan el lugar mientras otros deciden volver a atacar. Sin embargo, y más enfadada que antes, Edo-Levy arremete por segunda vez contra ellos y hace que una fuerte ráfaga de agua les estalle en la cara.

—¡Eh, tú, marcha ahora o estarás metido en problemas serios! —ruge como un animal enfurecido. Los soldados, al ver la furia de las dos hadas, marchan del bosque, seguramente, en dirección al palacio con su señor. Menos tensa que durante la batalla, Edo-Levy suspira y mira a su compañera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Muy bien hecho, Juvia-chan! —la felicita soltando el cañón encima de su hombro.

Emocionada por volver a verlas, junto mis manos y me levanto del suelo. Ellas, al verme, sonríen y me saludan como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás.

—Juvia se alegra de verla, Lisanna.

Edo-Juvia masajea el hombro de la pequeña durante unos momentos y, al encontrarse mejor, Edo-Levy vuelve a cargar el cañón sobre su hombro soltando su característica 'tsk'.

—¡Edo-Juvia! ¡Edo-Levy! —exclaman mis compañeros conmocionados.

Levy, quien nunca había pisado Edoras anteriormente, queda atónita al encontrarse con su otra yo. Edo-Levy, al verla entre la multitud, deja caer el cañón de su hombro y la señala con su dedo índice sin ningún tipo de educación. Ahí se puede apreciar la primera diferencia entre ambas muchachas. El cuerpo de la habitante de Edoras empieza a temblar con el ceño fruncido, mientras nuestra Levy sigue impasible en su posición. Ahí se puede apreciar la segunda diferencia entre ambas muchachas. Y por último, y como gran diferencia, se puede apreciar la manera de hablar en ambas chicas y sus ropajes.

—¡¿Y tú quién eres?! —grita Edo-Levy sin creerse lo que ve.

¿Quién es ésa asustadiza Levy que se mantiene detrás de un chico pelinegro evitando el peligro?

—S-Somos iguales —dice Levy asombrada.

Al escucharla, Edo-Levy niega con la cabeza y vuelve a recoger el cañón con una sola mano para colocarlo encima de su hombro por tercera vez. Después de chasquear su lengua más de cinco veces, Levy mira a su contraparte en Earthland y suspira abatida. Ella esperaba una chica más… atrevida.

—Tsk, claro que somos iguales, tú eres mi yo de Earthland, ¿verdad? —escupe enfurecida por no haber acertado en sus fantasías—. ¿Cómo puedes vestir con… esos trapos? —acusa señalando el vestido anaranjado de la McGarden con su dedo índice y acercándose lentamente hacia ella, pasando entre todos nosotros y sin ningún pudor en golpearnos con la parte delantera o trasera de su cañón—. Creo que la imaginación y estupidez de Earth-Lucy me está afectando —suspira llevándose las manos a la frente y cerrando los ojos—. ¡Ésa estúpida! —grita furiosa al recordar que aún no ha vuelto de su misión.

Al verla tan parada, me acerco lentamente hasta Levy.

—En Edolas, tú y Lucy no os lleváis para nada bien —susurro contra su oído en voz baja.

Sorprendida, Levy asiente y vuelve su atención hacia su yo en éste país. Nerviosa por la reacción que pueda mostrar hacia ella, Levy aprieta el libro contra su pecho y se aclara la voz.

—E-Edo-Levy —nombra Levy con un dulce rubor en sus mejillas—, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Lu-chan? —cuestiona mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Al escuchar ése nombre, Levy frunce el ceño al no saber a quién se refiere. Al percatarse de ello, Levy aclara que 'Lu-chan' es 'Earth-Lucy' y Edo-Levy comprende totalmente la pregunta.

—Intentando traer de vuelta a la idiota de Ashley —masculla entre dientes y mostrándonos su furia—. Está con…

Una tercera figura aparece en el lugar y todos quedamos atónitos al reconocerla. La esbelta figura de una adolescente Wendy aparece entre los matorrales, acompañada por un cañón mucho más pequeño que el de Edo-Levy, pero que parece hacer la misma función. Tras ella, un gran animal amenaza la estabilidad del edificio que nace tras nosotros. El rugido del salvaje animal retumba por el claro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, todos corremos hacia el gremio.

—¡Todo el mundo al gremio! —ordena por segunda vez adelantándose.

Detrás de mí, Edo-Levy se lamenta sobre algunas cosas que no llego a escuchar y sigue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza se mueve de lado a lado. Está triste, pero aún desconozco el porqué.

—Mierda, no lo han conseguido —escupe alguien dentro del edificio.

Todos logramos entrar dentro del gremio sanos y salvos, sin embargo, Edo-Juvia aún se encuentra fuera de éste y frente al animal. Edo-Levy avanza entre todos sus compañeros y se coloca al límite de las puertas de madera.

—Juvia —dice enfadada—, ¡entra! —ordena.

Edo-Juvia aprieta el látigo entre su mano y mira con fiereza al animal. Si acaba con el animal podrá seguir buscando a su amiga, también podrá ayudarla a traer de vuelta a la estúpida Ashley. Entonces, ¿por qué todos se esconden dentro del edificio? ¿Por qué nadie quiere salir y arremeter contra el animal que se muestra ante ellos? ¿Por qué nadie quiere traer de vuelta a sus misioneros?

—Pero Earth-Lucy… —murmura con la cabeza agachada.

Acompañando a Edo-Levy, Edo-Jet y Edo-Droy aparecen a su lado y gritan su nombre tal y como su amiga lo ha hecho.

—Esa estúpida estará bien —asegura Edo-Jet con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo una y otra vez.

—Vamos —anima Edo-Droy al lado de Edo-Levy y elevando los brazos como loco—, ¡muévete! —urge.

El animal trota hacia la peliazul y, antes de que ella pueda correr hacia el edificio, éste alza sus garras contra ella y la deja contra la espada y la pared. En milésimas de segundos, la pata del animal sale despedida al ser cortada con una gran espada y, en otras milésimas más, el cuerpo del animal acaba partido por la mitad gracias a la misma espada y a su flamante portadora quien, sin preguntar, coge a Juvia entre sus brazos y la adentra en el edificio.

Muchos de los componentes del gremio en Edoras deciden recoger la carne del animal y meterla dentro del gremio y, así, asegurarse una buena cena para ésta noche. 'Una excusa para celebrar vuestra llegada', alega Macao con una sonrisa.

—Tienes que ir con más cuidado, Juvia —ríe Knightwalker al dejar a Edo-Juvia junto a su eterno seguidor Gray Surge.

Sin palabras, Edo-Juvia asiente y se deja caer encima de la mesa. A su lado, Edo-Gray le ofrece una refrescante bebida que le suba el ánimo. Mucho más amable que otras veces, Edo-Juvia le agradece el gesto a Edo-Gray y le obsequia con una tímida sonrisa que provoca un sonrojo en ambos rostros. Un momento, ¿Edo-Juvia sonrojada por culpa de Edo-Gray? ¿Esos dos están juntos?

En unas mesas más alejadas, Erza observa a Knightwalker anonadada. ¿Desde cuando la más cruel Erza se encuentra afiliada al gremio que ha odiado desde que pisó Edoras? La aludida, alegre de volver a ver a su contraparte, sonríe y se sienta a su lado, dispuesta a empezar una amena conversación con ella.

—Scarlet, cuánto tiempo.

Sin creer lo que sus ojos ven, Erza pasa una de sus manos entre sus escarlatas cabellos y observa los de su contraparte. Sigue llevando una media melena, pero mucho más arreglada y adecuada a la forma de su rostro. 'Lucy y Cáncer han tenido algo que ver', piensa al ver lo increíblemente bien hecho que se encuentra el corte.

—¿Cómo es posible...? —intenta preguntar dejando de lado el nuevo estilismo de la escarlata.

—Cambie de bando, nada más —interrumpe la soldado cruzando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa—. Tu amiga rubia tuvo la culpa —añade al recordarlo.

Apoyada en la puerta de madera, una agotada Edo-Wendy y una puritana Edo-Cana suspiran tranquilas al haber cerrado las puertas después de escuchar las órdenes de la malhumorada Edo-Levy.

—¿Habéis cerrado correctamente las puertas? —indaga saber Wakaba pasando por delante de las jóvenes muchachas.

—Sí —corrobora Surge desde su mesa y observando embobado a su enamorada—, ¡nadie hará daño a Juvia-chan! —asiente alzando el puño y sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

A su lado, Edo-Juvia esconde su rostro entre sus manos y suspira avergonzada. Todos sus compañeros ríen a pierna suelta ganándose varios golpes y una mirada amenazadora de su parte. Edo-Gray, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, recibe un suave coscorrón por parte de una tensa Edo-Juvia.

—G-Gray to-tonto —susurra contra su oído—, aquí no —pide hundiéndose en su asiento.

Alegre de ver la relación que mantienen sus contrapartes en Edoras, Levy ríe divertida y bebe de la bebida que la llorona Mirajane le ha servido como recompensa. Con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta por ninguno de sus verdaderos compañeros, Levy se aventura a seguir leyendo tu novela y descubrir qué más cosas has ocultado al gremio durante tu estadía en Earthland antes de marchar.

—¡Eh, Levy baka! —grita Edo-Levy acercándose a ella. Asustada, Levy da un bote en su asiento y se lleva una mano al pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Con la respiración agitada, Levy observa a Edo-Levy y la acusa con la mirada. La otra, sin comprender a su contraparte, se encoge de hombros y le entrega un sobre blanco. Sin comprender absolutamente nada, Levy deja el libro encima de la mesa y coge el sobre que su otro yo le entrega—. Toma, Earth-Lucy me dijo que os lo entregara cuando llegaséis a Edoras —explica rascándose la nuca y convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos los que hemos venido desde Earthland al escucharla nombrar a Lucy.

Perpleja, Levy se apresura a abrir el sobre y vuelve a mirar a su contraparte antes de empezar a leer las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué es? —quiere saber.

—La mayoría de respuestas a todas vuestras preguntas —se limita a contestar.

Natsu, al escuchar lo que Edo-Levy le ha dicho a Levy, se acerca apresuradamente hacia la mesa con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos jade. Aunque, y dejándole algo parado, Surge aparece de la nada y se lanza contra él en un amigable abrazo que nunca se daría con Gray en Earthland.

—¡Hola, Natsu-san! —le saluda Gray intentando abrazarlo sin éxito por culpa de las grandes capas de ropa. Aunque, y sorprendiendo al dragón de Earthland, la mirada del pelinegro cambia radicalmente en cuestión de segundos, tensando al muchacho de cabellos salmón y dejándole aturdido antes de volver con su amada—. No dejes que Natsu-kun te aleje de Earth-Lucy, o tu viaje habrá sido en vano.

* * *

¿Qué hay escrito en la carta? ¿Qué respuestas les dará Lucy a sus compañeros? ¿Qué ha querido decir Gray con sus palabras? ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Cómo ha llegado Erza Knightwalker a unirse a Fairy Tail?


	5. Capítulo V

Me adelanto a la actualización y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de ésta misteriosa historia. Siento que sea más corto, pero la inspiración es algo molesta cuando quiere. Espero que os guste. Leed, comentad y criticad aquello que no encontréis bien.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

_Querido Fairy Tail,_

_Si estáis leyendo a través de mis palabras es que, por fin, me habéis encontrado aquí en Edoras. No sé de qué manera debería empezar después de tanto tiempo en el que, a medida que ha transcurrido, me he sentido una extraña entre vosotros. Sin saber cómo os encontrabais o cómo sobrevivía cada uno a la monotonía en Earthland, yo me castigaba por no haber confiado como debía en mi familia, en vosotros y en mí misma. Con el tiempo tuve que dejar de hacerlo y pensar en los motivos que me habían traído hasta estas tierras. Había demasiadas cosas en juego y no quería que nadie saliera herido. Aún las siguen habiendo, pero no pude deteneros, así que decidí involucraros y pediros que, como nuestras contrapartes en Edoras hacen, vosotros también nos ayudeis a finalizar la larga misión en la que hemos estado participando desde hace más de un año y medio._

_Creo que lo mejor será explicar todo desde el principio, desde el día en que les encontré hasta hoy. Primero porque os lo debo, segundo porque así debe de ser y tercero porque es la única manera con la que puedo haceros entender todo de pies a cabeza. Además, para mí será mucho más fácil hacerlo así._

_Hace un año y medio, una semana antes de partir, tomé mi última misión como maga en Earthland. Era una misión sencilla, pero en la que se necesitaban varios días de asistencia. Recuerdo que Gajeel se había negado rotundamente a que yo fuera sola, mucho menos que yo intentara acabar con un monstruo del cual no se sabía absolutamente nada. Así que, al final, la hice a escondidas de todos, aunque la única que lo supo fue Mirajane al anotarlo en su libreta._

_La misión fue relativamente rápida, sin inconvenientes y llena de sorpresas. Los aldeanos decidieron invitarme aquella misma noche a celebrar la victoria y yo acepté por simple cordialidad. Fue una noche larga, pero en la que pude aprender historias que, cuando os vuelva a ver, os llegaré a contar si recuerdo éste punto de la carta, también conocí tradiciones extrañas y casi desaparecidas del reino de Fiore._

_La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin ataques enemigos o intrusos sorpresivos en mi habitación de hotel. Desperté relativamente pronto, a pocas horas de la salida del primer tren en la estación más cercana. Con calma arreglé mi maleta y me despedí de todos los aldeanos. Fue a la mitad del camino, aún en las profundidades del bosque donde los encontré. Mystogan se encontraba recostado contra una gran roca muy cercana a un débil riachuelo y Edo-Natsu tenía una gran parte de su cuerpo dentro del agua. Parecía que habían caído allí, habían salido despedidos desde algún lugar o que simplemente ambos habían perdido una batalla y habían caído rendidos sin poder seguir su camino. Dejé mi maleta y corrí hacia ellos en un intento de socorrerlos y despertarles de su inconsciencia, cosa que al final sólo pude conseguir con Mystogan._

_Al despertar, Mystogan me explicó cómo habían llegado hasta Earthland y porqué. Edo-Natsu le había buscado para ayudarle a llegar hasta nuestro mundo en mi búsqueda. También él me buscaba, pero para un objetivo muy diferente al de Edo-Natsu. No obtuve una respuesta coherente hasta la llegada del mediodía, cuando ambos parecían haberse despertado de su inconsciencia y, además, tenían sus cinco sentidos al cien por cien._

_Edo-Natsu parecía el más excitado al encontrarme, aún sin saber la razón, me alegré de poder saber que, tanto en Earthland como en Edoras, había un Natsu que se alegraba de mi presencia. Se convierte en algo tranquilizador. Mystogan, por su parte, también mostraba su agrado, pero parecía más centrado en sus objetivos personales que no en la excéntrica situación que se había creado entre nosotros. Entendí que yo era importante en el momento en que la mención del gremio hizo estremecer a Edo-Natsu. Estábamos en problemas, y eso no podía permitirse en ningún lugar._

_Poco a poco, entendí que había muchas razones para quererme en Edoras. Aunque algunas razones no eran tan importantes como las que me mencionaron aquella mañana. Una de ellas era el, al parecer, ilegal arresto de Ashley. Las tropas reales la habían capturado en mitad de una de sus misiones junto a Edo-Natsu, quien no había podido hacer nada al quedar noqueado por los numerosos guardias que aparecieron ante ellos._

_Recuerdo cómo los ojos de Edo-Natsu se cristalizaron hasta convertirse en grandes lágrimas que recorrían una y otra vez su rostro. Susurraba su nombre con tanta melancolía, con tanto amor, con tanto dolor que, dentro de mí, sentí el grito de mi alma. En aquel instante, no pude evitar mirarle fijamente a los ojos e imaginarme a mí misma en una situación similar con Natsu o cualquier miembro del gremio en el lugar de Ashley. Era tan doloroso el tan sólo pensarlo, en tan sólo acariciar la idea que decidí no volverlo a hacer por miedo a romperme igual que él. Por ello, y porque era yo misma en otra dimensión, no podía rechazar la petición que mi propio gremio me estaba haciendo._

_Mystogan fue quien tomó el control de la conversación cuando Edo-Natsu acabó. Él me explicó sus razones y sus peticiones, las cuales también entendí a la perfección. ¿Cómo habría sido perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo habría sido ser el mandamás de tu país y, de repente, ser expulsado por tus propios compañeros de tu propio palacio? Mystogan lo había perdido todo sin tan siquiera verlo venir, y aquello era imperdonable. Mucho más cuando se trataba de él, un hombre que había dado su vida por su país._

_No pude evitar imaginar la interminable guerra civil a la que se había visto sumida Edoras. Según lo que él mismo me había contado, y lo que ahora puedo corroborar, se derramaba sangre cada día. Sangre de culpables o inocentes, sangre de nobles o pobres. Se derramaban litros y litros de sangre sin importar cuántas vidas o familias se llevaban por delante. Soldados que habían dejado la humanidad de lado para convertirse en verdaderos demonios controlados por el rey de los infiernos, soldados dirigidos como marionetas y animados con promesas que se evaporaban delante de sus ojos sin que ellos pudieran entenderlo. El nuevo rey, sin pudor, rociaba litros y litros de esperanza en los ojos de todos sus habitantes, mientras rociaba litros y litros de maldad en los ojos de sus soldados._

_Sin embargo, la razón de más peso fue la última. Comprendí, cuando aquel nombre salió de sus labios, que yo debía de estar allí y sacarles de la miseria a la que habían podido sobrevivir. Y verifiqué, con el paso de los meses en aquel oscuro país, que muchos de los nuestros aún no habían llegado a casa, ni tampoco podrían llegar nunca más ya que, aquel demonio que atormentaba con sus oscuros poderes a los magos de Earthland, ahora lo hacía en Edoras. El nombre de Zeref había sido repartido por todo el reino como la peste, y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlo._

_No pienso mentir: pensé en ello durante todo el trayecto a casa. Sé que sonará estúpido pero, ¿podéis creer que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente me sentí útil? Si bien mi magia era una de las más débiles y complicadas de utilizar, ahora reconocía que era una magia útil. Nunca había pensado que mi poder mágico fuera inútil, sin embargo siempre había reconocido que no era una gran luchadora sin mis espiritus a mi lado. Conocía las habilidades de todos mis compañeros estelares, sabía cuándo debía de usarlos, pero no creía en mí misma cuando se trataba de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con enemigos más fuertes que yo._

_En el túnel que repentinamente se había creado, encontré una luz que me llamaba por mi nombre y me pedía que, como tantas veces había deseado, yo estuviera delante y no detrás de mis compañeros. Que por primera vez fuera yo la que debía protegerlos y no la que debía de ser protegida. Que por primera vez, fuera yo la que defendiera el nombre de Fairy Tail y no otros._

_Y fue tan reconfortante que no tardé en aceptar en silencio viajar hasta Edoras. Era una acción egoísta, una acción en la que vosotros no habíais podido opinar, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba porque, en juego, se encontraban vuestras vidas y la felicidad de Edo-Natsu. Sinceramente, me importaba muy poco que fuera Edo-Natsu quien hubiera llegado hasta mí porque, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo Natsu. Y, ¡por Mavis! Por primera vez, Natsu me pedía ayuda. Por primera vez, el dragón pedía ayuda a la princesa._

_Las vidas de Fairy Tail se encontraban en su límite y, aunque fueran de Edoras, seguían siendo mi familia, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis compañeros… mi querido Fairy Tail._

_Decidí no visitar el gremio aunque fuera mi último día. Pisar el edificio que tantos recuerdos había creado en mi interior me haría arrepentirme de mi decisión, y aquello era mucho más imperdonable que cualquier otra cosa. Hablé con mis espíritus, después lo hice a solas con Loke. Él, tal y como vosotros hubierais hecho, me pidió que me retuviera en Earthland, que os explicara lo que ellos me habían contado, que os pidiera ayuda y que fuéramos todos los que nos dirigiésemos hacia allí. Pero Mystogan no tenía toda la magia suficiente y, como siempre, yo quedaría recluida en Earthland por el miedo a 'salir herida en la batalla'. Después de unas horas, Loke entendió mis opciones y las acató, a su vez, prometió protegerme de todo mal que me intentara dañar. Y lo está cumpliendo como me prometió en aquel entonces._

_La única persona que encontré aquella noche fue a Lisanna. Estaba hermosa y repleta de una alegría que logró contagiarme. Sus ojos azules me parecieron las lunas más brillantes del nocturno cielo y su amplia sonrisa la más ancha estrella fugaz que había podido encontrar desde hacía un par de meses. Su dulce voz me interrogó durante unos largos minutos en los que, como una astuta criminal, mentí sin ningún pudor y con una sonrisa que ella percató como poco honesta._

_Antes de marcharme, y con el corazón en la mano, recuerdo que cogí las suyas y las entrelace entre las mías. Ella se asustó por lo frías que se encontraban, mas no le dejé decir absolutamente nada. Luchando contra mi propia tristeza, le pedí que cuidara a Natsu y no dejase que hiciera ninguna estupidez en mi ausencia. Aunque, y después de mucho tiempo, sé que Erza tampoco le habrá dejado, ¿verdad? Lo último que escuché antes de romper el hilo que me unía a todos vosotros fue mi nombre sobrevolar el lugar._

_Decidí hacer el camino a pie y fue en aquel entonces donde encontré el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de Mystogan. Aquella oración que no había comprendido en su totalidad, en milésimas de segundos, la entendí completamente. Porque yo no sabía sobre qué otras personas me hablaba, mucho menos sobre quién más podía ayudarnos a devolver la estabilidad a un universo que se desvanecía lentamente. Por ello, cuando aquellas dos cabelleras se asomaron entre la oscuridad de mis remordimientos, supe que ellos serían mis aliados en ésta larga e interminable batalla. La serenidad de Jellal y la espontaneidad de Merudy iluminaron el bosque. Y con él, a mí misma._

_Mas, mi sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer rostros nuevos en sus filas: Oración Seis se encontraba con ellos y, al parecer, ellos eran nuevos miembros de Crime Sorciere. Jellal me lo explicó con total tranquilidad, mientras Merudy y una altanera Angel me explicaban puntos que él pasaba por alto. Allí pude, además, ser espectadora del brillo que dominaba los ojos de Jellal al pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana mayor._

_Llegamos al lugar de encuentro sin dejar de hablar sobre la reconstrucción del gremio independiente más fuerte de Fiore, aunque tuvimos que hacerlo al tener que marchar hacia Edoras. Fueron cinco tortuosos minutos donde sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía y todos mis sentidos dejaban de funcionar. Mi cuerpo ardió y se azotó sin control._

_Sin embargo, aquel dolor no se comparaba al de dejaros sin una coherente explicación, tampoco al de explicarle a Angel sobre la muerte de Yukino. Con el tiempo, descubrí que Angel era, verdaderamente, Sorano Aguria, la hermana mayor de Yukino. Ambas tenemos la esperanza de encontrar a Edo-Yukino._

_Ahora, con una estabilidad relativa, las cosas parecen inclinarse a nuestro favor. Hemos despedido a compañeros, pero hemos dado la bienvenida a otros tantos. Como, por ejemplo, Erza Knightwalker. ¡Se ha unido a Fairy Tail! Los chicos aún no la aceptan totalmente, pero Jellal y Mystogan ya han ayudado a que la confianza empiece a brotar entre ellos. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no hubiera podido encontrar a Edo-Erza y detener su huida cuando quiso abandonar el gremio al sentirse repudiada por todos a causa de sus múltiples ataques contra ellos en el pasado._

_También se unió hace unos meses Gajeel, con quien comparto críticas literarias y libros de importantes autores, Laxus y Fried. Bickslow y Evergreen fallecieron en la Cacería de Hadas._

_Y no lo váis a creer, pero se han unido Edo-Sting, Edo-Rogue… ¡y Edo-Minerva! No se parecen absolutamente en ningún aspecto a los de Earthland. Así que, cuando vuelvan de sus misiones, espero que los podáis conocer tanto como yo lo he hecho._

_En fin, ¿cómo estáis todos? Espero que os encontréis bien y no me haya perdido nada demasiado importante. Sé que algunos por fin os habéis convertido en parejas oficiales y que otros seguís buscándome contra viento y marea._

_Gracias, Natsu y Happy por nunca creer que había fallecido y nunca olvidarme. ¡Cuando os vea pienso abrazaros hasta partir vuestros cuerpos en dos!_

_Tengo que agradecer a Wendy todo el trabajo que ha hecho junto a Charle. Gracias por no decirle a nadie sobre mi paradero, gracias por contestar mis cartas e informarme de cómo se encontraban nuestros amigos. ¡Espero que nadie te haya reprochado nada! La culpa es mía, chicos, ella no merece ser culpada por absolutamente nada. Así que, cuando me veáis, podréis abofetearme tantas veces como queráis, lo prometo (pero todos menos onee-san, ¡tus golpes duelen, hermana!)._

_¿Sabéis algo sobre Sting y Rogue? Me gustaría saber si se encuentran bien o han dado señales de vida durante éste año y medio. Ellos... me han ayudado mucho y les debo un agradecimiento enorme. _

_Si no me encontráis en el gremio cuando lleguéis es que, como hemos planeado, Edo-Natsu, Mystogan, Crime Sorciere, Edo-Sabertooth y yo hemos partido a una de nuestras tantas misiones. En ésta esperamos poder traer de vuelta a Ashley, descubrir quién es el nuevo rey y su nueva mano derecha._

_Aunque, si os soy sincera, tengo una hipótesis que Jellal no ha refutado como todas las anteriores. Creemos que el nuevo rey es o tiene una relación muy próxima a Zeref, así que, por favor, tened mucho cuidado mientras os encontráis en el país, ¿entendido?_

_¡Cuidad del gremio y de los chicos en nuestro lugar!_

_Con cariño, Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail._

* * *

—Volverán hoy, así que estad tranquilos.

La figura de Edo-Levy hace acto de presencia ante nosotros y rompe el silencio que tus palabras han creado entre nosotros. Edo-Levy sonríe y acaricia los cabellos de Levy quien, sin poder resistirlo, deja la carta sobre la mesa y se echa a llorar contra su pecho. A pesar de ser totalmente opuestas, ambas muchachas son la misma persona y saben cuando deben ser socorridas en momentos como éste.

Sonrío con melancolía y con cierta acumulación acuosa en mis ojos, sin embargo, no lloro sola. A mi lado se encuentra una llorona Edo-Mira que me abraza buscando un apoyo en mí. Abro los ojos sorprendida y acepto su abrazo, mientras Edo-Elf aparece por detrás y nos abraza a ambas. Suspiro con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios. Cuánto les he echado de menos a éste par de llorones.

—Eh, cerebro de lava —Un cercano Gray sin camiseta se acerca hacia Natsu quien, entre sus manos, tiene la carta que nos has escrito.

Happy, desde la distancia, le observa sin perder el hilo de la conversación que ambos hombres mantienen. Yo, por encima del hombro de Edo-Mira, tengo total visión del dúo. Juvia, quien sigue abrazada a Erza, no pierde detalle de ello, tampoco la Titania quien, algo conmocionada por tus palabras, se seca las lágrimas que han caído por sus ojos.

No obstante, y sin poder evitarlo, siente cierto miedo por la reacción que pueda tener Natsu contra Gray, mucho más después de saber que, en tus últimos días de estadía en Earthland, nunca te has sentido totalmente feliz a nuestro lado ni a su lado.

Por otro lado, Levy parece no percatarse de la pequeña discusión que ambos hombres van a mantener al no poder dejar de llorar. Wendy, quien no se ha separado del lado de Gajeel, habla con él e intenta avisarle de que lo que Natsu puede llegar a hacer si pierde el control de sí mismo. Porque, si Natsu pierde el control, el edificio puede salir despedido y muchos de nosotros con él. Los Exceeds, quienes también se muestran conmovidos, se acercan hasta Happy y le piden que se tranquilice y le deje hacer. Los gemelos, más apartados que todos nosotros, observan la escena preparados.

La mano de Gray toma lugar encima del hombro izquierdo del dragón de fuego quien, por el momento, no nos ha dejado ver su rostro en ningún instante. En pocos minutos, el brazo de Gray descansa encima de los hombros de Natsu y, con un calmado tono de voz, el alquimista de hielo intenta sonreír a su mejor amigo y le obsequia unas palabras que nos dejan sorprendidos, mas no llegan a superar la impresión que nos crea la imagen después de éstas.

—Vamos, Natsu, ábrete y deja todo fuera.

Que Natsu apriete tus palabras contra su pecho, caiga de rodillas al suelo, se deje abrazar por su mejor amigo y llore como un niño pequeño nos deja a todos sin aliento. Nunca había visto en el pasado a Natsu tan destrozado, tampoco en el presente con o sin tu presencia. Lucy, maldita sea, ¡¿cuándo aparecerás?!

Un estruendoso timbre resuena por el edificio y todos alzamos la mirada sin excepción hacia una lácrima de comunicación que descansa encima de la barra. La perplejidad no es creada por la aparición de una lácrima mágica, mas sí por la familiaridad que ésta nos transmite. ¡Esa lácrima pertenece a Earthland!

—La trajo Lucy consigo —nos explica Edo-Juvia desde su mesa. Sus ojos azulados se elevan hasta impactar con los de Edo-Levy—. Creo que deberías ser tú quien contestara —propone para beber de su batido después de hacerlo.

Edo-Levy asiente ante las palabras de su compañera y, después de poderse separar de una llorosa Levy, ésta se acerca hasta la barra y activa la lácrima, aceptando la llamada que se encuentra recibiendo.

Como una apisonadora, la grave voz de Jellal estalla como una potente bomba contra el oído de Edo-Levy. Absolutamente todos los que nos encontramos en el edificio somos capaces de escuchar las órdenes del buscado mago en Earthland y las voces que se escuchan en el fondo: entre ellas la tuya.

—Levy, ¡abrid las puertas del edificio y que todo el mundo se aprisione contra la barra! —ordena con autoridad. Al otro lado de la lácrima, Edo-Levy frunce el ceño y se aproxima hacia las grandes puertas de madera.

Nosotros, por nuestro lado, acatamos las órdenes del peliazul y nos pegamos contra la barra como ha pedido. La agonía y el temor se pueden palpar en el aire y entre nosotros. Un fuerte golpe se escucha al otro lado y todos quedamos mudos. ¿Están siendo atacados por el enemigo?

—¿Estáis todos bien?

Al escuchar la femenina voz, los ojos de todos los que pertenecemos a Earthland se iluminan como ardientes estrellas nocturnas. ¡Tú también estás con ellos, Lucy! ¡Lucy, estás bien! Natsu suelta un largo suspiro y Gray, a su lado, sonríe con alegría.

—Eh, ¡estúpida! —nombra Edo-Levy enfurecida—. ¿Qué mierda acaba de ocurrir? —exige saber abriendo la segunda puerta y dejando el gremio abierto en su totalidad.

—¡No me hables así, Levy! —contraataca Lucy desde el otro extremo y arrancando varias risas a sus acompañantes—. La onda no me ha salido totalmente bien, nada más.

"¿Onda?", examino extrañada y sin comprender sus palabras, "¿Has aprendido nuevas técnicas sobre tu magia en Edoras?".

—¡Levy, apártate! —ruge, ésta vez, Edo-Natsu.

Todo ocurre en pocos minutos. Edo-Levy corre hacia nosotros sin soltar la lácrima, desde fuera se pueden escuchar diferentes ataques mágicos mezclarse entre ellos, unas amarillentas luces iluminan una parte exacta del gremio y, por último, un impotente coche se adentra en el edificio llevándose por delante un inexacto número de mesas y sillas que acaban empotradas contra la pared.

Antes de que nada o nadie más pueda entrar en el gremio, Merudy y tú salís del coche para cerrar las puertas del gremio y frenar los ataques contra éste. Las puertas se cierran tras un estruendoso chirrido y, cuando todo ha acabado, ambas reís y os dejáis caer cansadas.

Mientras tanto, del coche bajan todos los miembros que faltan: Mystogan y Jellal de dentro del automóvil, los Edo-Sabertooth de su techo, los demás componentes de Fairy Tail de su parte trasera y Edo-Natsu del asiento de conductor. Al verle, un gruñido rabioso sale despedido de la garganta de Natsu.

Es en aquel instante donde, al parecer, has escuchado el sonido que ha salido de su garganta, te has levantado del suelo y nos has encontrado ante tus ojos. Sonriente como siempre, nos has regalado una de tus hermosas sonrisas y has corrido hacia nosotros buscando, primeramente, el abrazo de tu enamorado quien, sin problemas, te abraza fuertemente, creyendo que te desvanecerás como ha ocurrido en sus innumerables pesadillas y sueños. Tu carta cae al suelo, pero ninguno le da importancia. Ahora sólo importáis vosotros dos y el hilo que ha empezado a regenerarse con la primera mirada.

—Natsu —susurras entre lágrimas—, ¡por fin me has encontrado! —gritas, mientras todos los demás te rodeamos y gritamos tu nombre sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

¿De qué huían los participantes de la misión? ¿Qué reacciones habrá a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo será el encuentro entre Jellal y Erza? ¿Quién es el rey? ¿Y su mano derecha? ¿Por qué Edo-Sabertooth se ha unido a Edo-Fairy? ¿Qué hará Lucy al descubrir que Sting y Rogue están en Fairy Tail? ¿Cómo será, a partir de ahora, la relación entre Natsu y Lucy?


End file.
